Um anel, nenhuma lembrança, muita confusão
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: Hermione perde a memória num acidente. Com medo de perdê-la para sempre Rony declara seu amor e a confusão começa. Como Hermione reagirá quando se lembrar de tudo?
1. O caso do anel desaparecido

Algo lhe dizia que não deveria estar ali. Na verdade ela tinha certeza, mas não poderia deixar seus dois melhores amigos sozinhos naquela encrenca. Mesmo por que, se a coisa ficasse realmente feia, sem ela, eles não conseguiriam se safar. Hermione era racional, pensava rápido em situações de perigo e tinha desenvolvido, mesmo que detestasse admitir, um certo prazer em se meter em aventuras com os amigos.

O lugar não era nem um pouco agradável. Uma ruela estreita de terra e pedras batidas, delimitada por muros altos de tijolos a mostra. Alguns buracos assinalavam que coisas eram freqüentemente lançadas contra eles. A noite começava a cair. O bairro era mal iluminado e alguns transeuntes, aparentemente pouco amigáveis, começavam a aparecer. Eles observavam o trio com curiosidade, e não era para menos: três desconhecidos, vestidos com roupas casuais, mas de ótima qualidade, com mochilas nas costas, olhando para todos os cantos como se esperassem ser atacados a qualquer momento por um lobisomem ou coisa parecida, com certeza chamaria a atenção daquelas pessoas pouco acostumadas a visitantes.

Hermione deixou-se ficar um pouco para trás, perdida em seus devaneios acerca de como seres humanos conseguiam suportar a vida naquelas condições. Os amigos passaram pela frente de um bar. Em volta de uma mesa alguns homens jogavam qualquer coisa que eles não puderam identificar. Tinham combinado não olhar muito para as pessoas quando passassem, mas foi impossível não olhar quando um dos homens bateu violentamente na mesa e se levantou fazendo sua cadeira tombar. Todos os outros olhavam para ele incrédulos, ele havia ganhado mais uma partida. Hermione os fitou assustada e eles perceberam seu medo. Um deles lhe dispensou um olhar extremamente significativo, os outros o imitaram. Hermione apertou o passo e postou-se entre os amigos. Automaticamente apertou a mão de Harry, ou achou que tivesse feito isso. Rony a olhou assustado e eles logo romperam o contato. Ela tinha certeza que ficara vermelha, sentira suas bochechas esquentarem, mas agradeceu a escuridão do bairro, pois Rony não perceberia seu rubor. Olhando para o lado oposto da rua, Rony também agradecia pela escuridão.

Você tem certeza de que era por aqui, Rony? – Harry perguntou quebrando o silêncio aterrorizante.

Tenho, Harry. – Rony respondeu começando a duvidar de sua certeza, mas recusando-se a admitir.

Eu acho que deveríamos desistir! – Hermione falou finalmente. – Já estamos perambulando por aqui há horas e nem sinal do cara!

Não podemos ir embora, Hermione! – Rony protestou. – Eu preciso recuperar aquele anel! Vovó o confiou a mim, foi um presente. É uma jóia de família e você sabe que não há muitas delas entre os Weasley.

Eu não entendo por que você saiu por aí com um anel tão valioso, Ronald? – ela falou inconformada.

Eu precisava de dinheiro. Ia empenhá-lo!

E posso saber por quê? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

Hum... Não... É coisa minha, prefiro não comentar!

Hermione olhou expressiva para Harry.

Não me olhe assim! – ele falou. – Eu também não sei do que se trata! Ele simplesmente não me fala!

Por que tanto mistério, Rony? Achei que fôssemos seus amigos!

E vocês são! – ele respondeu ofendido. – Mas eu prefiro guardar segredo disso, por enquanto. Vocês vão saber, mas primeiro eu preciso recuperar o anel. Ele é muito importante para mim! Eu tenho planos para ele.

Hermione e Harry trocaram olhares conformados. Sabiam muito bem que quando Rony Weasley, ou melhor, qualquer Weasley, resolvia não fazer alguma coisa não fazia mesmo.

Ora, ora, ora... – uma voz divertida os abordou.

Não tinham percebido, mas haviam deixado a viela e agora andavam por um espaço aberto. A rua continuava estreita e de pedra batida, mas era como se as construções e muros tivessem parado de ser construídos naquela parte. Terrenos vazios dos dois lados, cobertos por mato alto, agora eram a paisagem ao redor.

Não é que o "mauricinho" veio mesmo? – a mesma voz continuou, mas não estava sozinho. Três rapazes e uma moça acompanhavam seu dono. – Estou surpreso que tenha encontrado o caminho, pena que você perdeu seu tempo!

Eu o quero de volta! – Rony falou com raiva.

O grupo riu com vontade. A moça falou: - E você acha, gatinho, que nós íamos ficar tanto tempo com um anel daquele? – ela andou rebolando até eles. Usava um blusa leve e uma calça muito colada ao corpo. Hermione não entendia como ela não sentia frio, visto que ela mesma começara a tremer.

O anel já era, mané! – o "chefe" respondeu. – Há essa hora já deve ter sido derretido, ou vendido para alguém da bocada.

Pois então me diga para quem você vendeu!

Você é idiota, cara? – a mulher falou novamente. Rodeava Hermione com interesse em seus acessórios. – Esquece aquele anel! Ele já era! É melhor para você!

Nunca! O anel era meu e vocês não tinham o direito de roubá-lo! Eu o quero de volta e vocês terão que me devolver ou...

Ou o quê?! – um dos rapazes, que se mantivera calado até então, perguntou tirando a varinha das vestes.

Nós não queremos encrenca, cara! – Harry se prontificou. – Nós só queremos o anel de volta. Nós o compramos, se for o caso! – tentou.

Uuhhh! – a moça falou jogando os braços em torno do pescoço de Harry. – Quer dizer que além de gracinha é cheio da grana?! – ela começou a mexer nos cabelos dele com a varinha que tinha tirado do bolso da calça, mesmo que aparentemente não coubesse mais nada dentro dela. – Espera aí! – ela se afastou de repente.

Harry sentiu um arrepio percorrê-lo. Odiava quando aquilo acontecia.

Que foi, Teesha?

É aquele cara do jornal! – ela falou apontando para Harry. – Aquele da cicatriz! O que matou o maluco que ninguém conseguia parar!

O quê?! – os demais se aproximaram.

Harry se afastou incomodado. Aquilo não era bom, nada bom. Era só uma questão de tempo até eles perceberem que...

Eles são aurores! – um deles gritou. – Eles saíram no Profeta Diário! Minha irmã até guardou a foto porque achou o maluco "bonitinho"! – ele se aproximou perigosamente apontando a varinha para o peito de Harry. – Aí, maluco! É melhor você e seus amiguinhos se mandarem daqui, falô! Ninguém aqui ta a fim de encrenca com os "homi", morô?

Nós também não queremos encrenca! – Hermione se pronunciou pela primeira vez. – E nós não somos mais aurores, não estamos aqui como autoridades. Viemos na esperança de recuperar algo que nos foi tirado, só isso!

Só isso? – o "chefe" perguntou. – Por que não falou antes, boneca?! – ele a rodeou. – Se você me pedir com jeitinho quem sabe eu possa pensar no assunto?! – ele pegou uma mecha dos cabelos dela e cheirou.

Tire as mãos dela, seu marginal! – Rony se descontrolou.

Em questão de segundos segurava a gola da camisa surrada do cara e apontava a varinha para seu pescoço. Os outros quatro formaram um cerco em volta deles e também apontavam as varinhas. Hermione e Harry tinham as suas nas mãos para último caso.

Rony, calma! – Harry pediu.

Calma nada! Eu já me cansei, Harry! Ele está com o anel! Você ouviu o que ele disse!

Perdeu, mané! – o cara agarrou o pulso de Rony e o torceu até se livrar dele.

Hermione e Harry assumiram posição de ataque, mas o cara não desferiu nenhum feitiço. Com um sorriso arrogante enfiou a mão pela gola da camisa e puxou uma correntinha. Nela, pendurado, estava o anel. Uma bela jóia de ouro com um rubi no centro. Uma das poucas jóias que restaram para a família Weasley. O anel que a avó lhe deu antes de morrer. Um dos sete objetos distribuídos entre os filhos de Arthur Weasley. Os irmãos nunca entenderam por que Rony recebera a única coisa realmente de valor.

Você quer o anel?! – o cara perguntou balançando a jóia no ar, displicentemente. – Então você vai ter! - confusos, todos ao redor baixaram a guarda. – Só que eu quero alguma coisa em troca!

É só falar! – Rony respondeu impaciente. Tudo que queria era sair dali logo de uma vez, com o anel em seu poder novamente.

Posso pedir qualquer coisa? – o cara sorriu malicioso.

Harry fazia sinais com a cabeça, mas Rony não lhe dava atenção. Hermione se aproximou mais do amigo.

Qualquer coisa! – Rony respondeu apesar da insistência do rapaz.

Falô! – o cara estendeu a correntinha com o anel em direção a Rony. Ansioso ele segurou o anel firme na palma da mão, mas o rapaz não soltou a corrente. Com um sorriso nos lábios falou: - A garota fica!

Nem morto! – com um movimento rápido ele puxou o anel. O homem apontou a varinha, mas Rony foi mais rápido e o estuporou.

Vários jatos de luz cortaram a noite escura. Harry, Rony e Hermione eram ágeis por causa de todo treinamento que tiveram, mas os outros também eram bons. Certamente o ambiente em que viviam e as companhias os faziam aprender a se defender como podiam. Em pouco tempo outras pessoas apareceram para assistir a confusão. Alguns homens, os que estavam jogando no bar, se juntaram à briga para ajudar seus conterrâneos. Os três sabiam que não poderiam lutar contra todos ao mesmo tempo. Já haviam estuporado alguns, mas outros apareciam de todos os cantos. Estavam unidos contra os intrusos.

Vamos embora daqui! – Hermione gritou para os amigos.

Com acenos rápidos de cabeça eles concordaram, mas não puderam sair do lugar. Teesha, a única mulher, além de Hermione, a participar da briga, lançou um feitiço certeiro na garota. Hermione foi lançada alguns metros para trás e caiu batendo a cabeça com força. Foi como se algo tivesse congelado o tempo. Todos olharam ao mesmo tempo para a garota estirada no chão.

Você ficou louca, mina?! – alguém gritou. – Sabe a encrenca em que nos meteu?

Vam'bora, galera! – outro gritou. – Os "cara" são do Ministério! A coisa vai "fedê" pra gente!

'Ce vai se dar mal por isso, Teesha! – outro afirmou.

Droga, "véio"! A culpa foi deles! – ela tentou se defender.

Aos poucos o lugar foi esvaziando. Agora imperaria a lei do silêncio: ninguém viu nada, ninguém ouviu nada, ninguém sabe de nada! Rony e Harry correram desesperados em direção a amiga. Os dois se abaixaram ao lado dela, Harry pode ver uma mancha de sangue escorrer da cabeça de Hermione.

Hermione! – Rony chamava sem coragem de tocá-la. – Hermione, acorda! – ele ia tomá-la nos braços, mas Harry não deixou.

Não mexa nela, Rony! É perigoso!

Droga, cara! Que droga! Eu não acredito nisso! O que foi que eu fiz?! – Rony dizia com lágrimas nos olhos.

Calma, Rony! Calma! – Harry se levantou sem saber o que fazer. – Não saia daqui! E não a mova! – falou. Antes que Rony pudesse dizer qualquer coisa ele aparatou.

Rony olhou ao redor, estava completamente sozinho. Todos haviam deixado o local da briga. Apenas os corpos desfalecidos daqueles que eles tinham estuporado o faziam companhia. Ele olhou novamente para Hermione, levou a mão ao seu rosto, mas não chegou a tocá-la com medo de feri-la mais. Sua outra mão permanecia cerrada com força. Só então ele se lembrou do que os levara até ali.

Maldito anel! – olhou o pequeno objeto em sua mão com raiva. – Maldita teimosia! – fechou a mão novamente e fez menção de lançar o anel fora. Parou seu movimento ao ouvir o estalar de uma aparatação, depois outras. Harry voltou acompanhado da equipe medi-bruxa.

hr

Fazia mais de uma hora que eles aguardavam no corredor do hospital. Rony estava sentado, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça caída para frente. Balançava, displicente, a correntinha entre as pernas. Harry andava de um lado para o outro. De vez em quando se encostava a uma parede, depois recomeçava a passeata.

Por que estão demorando tanto? – Rony perguntou com a voz fraca.

Não sei... – Harry respondeu sentando-se finalmente. – Ela vai ficar bem, Rony... – ele dizia com um fiozinho de esperança.

Rony balançou a cabeça, inconformado. Harry não comentou, mas viu uma lágrima solitária manchar o chão. Sabia bem o que o amigo sentia: culpa. Dezenas de vezes nos últimos anos ele tinha vivenciado aquele sentimento. Sabia que não adiantaria dizer-lhe que não havia sido sua culpa, porque se ele já tivesse colocado isso na cabeça ninguém o convenceria do contrário.

Uma porta se abriu e os dois puseram-se de pé num pulo.

E então doutor? – Rony perguntou.

O homem suspirou antes de falar: - A situação é grave...

Rony sentiu um aperto quase sufocante em seu peito. Harry tentou manter a calma: - Qual é a situação dela, doutor.

Não é nada boa. O feitiço lançado contra ela foi o de menos. O problema foi que ela bateu a cabeça com muita força, perdeu um pouco de sangue e está há muito tempo inconsciente.

Mas ela vai ficar boa? – Rony perguntou com desespero exalando de cada poro de seu corpo.

Sinceramente, eu não sei... - Rony sentou-se novamente e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. – Eu sinto muito.

Quais são as chances dela, doutor? – Harry perguntou com um nó na garganta.

Não há como fazer uma previsão. – o homem falou tentando não ser tão frio quanto a profissão exigia. – Há casos em que a pessoa acorda depois de alguns dias apenas com leves seqüelas, casos em que ela entra em coma e fica assim por semanas, meses e até anos. Outros ainda pioram de um dia para o outro e entram em óbito... É difícil dizer... – ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Rony. – Eu sou nascido-trouxa, sabe? E, apesar de ser um homem da ciência, eu acredito na força da fé. Se ela não ajuda a recuperar o corpo, pelo menos pode confortar a alma... Só nos resta esperar... – com tapinhas cordiais no ombro de Harry o homem se afastou dos dois.

Foi tudo culpa minha, Harry! – Rony exclamou de repente. – Se eu não fosse tão teimoso, tão esquentado! Eu não devia ter permitido que vocês fossem comigo. Aquilo era assunto meu! – dizia inconformado.

Até parece que íamos te deixar se meter sozinho numa confusão! – Harry falou tentando amenizar o clima.

Não cara! – ele abriu a mão para olhar o anel. – Tudo por causa desse maldito anel! – ele se levantou e ia jogar o anel no lixo, mas Harry o impediu.

Não faça isso! – ele segurou a mão de Rony. – Hermione vai ficar uma fera quando acordar e souber que você jogou fora o anel!

Rony olhou para ele aturdido: - Harry! Cai na real! Ela... – mas ele não tinha coragem de concluir a frase.

É você quem sabe! – Harry falou voltando a se sentar. – De qualquer maneira você já está acostumado a levar bronca dela mesmo, né?

Os dois passaram a noite no hospital. Não podiam dizer que tinham conseguido realmente dormir. Hermione estava na unidade de tratamento intensivo, portanto não havia leito para acompanhantes. Uma curandeira tentou convencê-los a ir para casa, mas eles se negaram a deixar o lugar.

Na manhã seguinte, um medi-bruxo veio dizer-lhes que a situação de Hermione era estável, o que não era ruim, nem bom tão pouco. Harry tentou convencer Rony a ir descansar, mas ele se recusou terminantemente. Harry prometeu então ir para casa, tomar banho, comer alguma coisa e voltar para ficar no lugar dele.

A essa altura todos já sabiam do acontecido, mas ninguém teve coragem de brigar com Rony. Via-se de longe o quanto ele sofria. Depois de alguns dias ele mesmo se convenceu de que era humanamente impossível passar os dias dormindo na cadeira da sala de espera do hospital, mesmo revezando-se com outra pessoa. De qualquer maneira, Hermione não podia receber visitas.

O clima n'A Toca não era nada bom. Rony quase não falava e ninguém fazia questão de puxar assunto com ele. Entendiam sua dor. Até mesmo os gêmeos pareciam solidários. Não testaram nenhuma de suas novas invenções nele, pior para Gina. Ele também não treinava mais, pediu licença ao time e eles lhe deram cerca de um mês, ele tinha férias atrasadas e fez uso delas, embora planejasse utilizá-las de maneira bem mais agradável. A única reação que Rony tinha era de susto, cada vez que uma coruja planava em volta da casa, mas por cerca de uma semana o hospital não mandou notícia nenhuma. Ele também não dormia direito. Passava as noites recordando os momentos que passara com ela. Embora tentasse a todo custo não fazer isso, porque aumentava a sensação de que ela não voltaria mais, ele simplesmente não conseguia. Constatou, com pesar, que em grande parte de suas lembranças, ele e Hermione apareciam brigando.

Ah, Hermione... – ele suspirou, um braço sobre a cabeça, tampando os olhos. – i "Eu não devia ter te contado sobre o assalto... Deveríamos ter ido só eu e o Harry, mas você tem que ser tão teimosa!" /i – o remorso o invadiu e ele se virou na cama em busca do sono, mas ele não veio. – Humpf! Teimosa! – falou. - i "Teimoso sou eu! Todo mundo me avisou! Todos me disseram que seria perigoso, mas não! Lá foi o Rony-cabeça-dura! E agora? Como vai ser? Como vai ser se você morrer?" /i – ele apertou os olhos com força tentando afastar aquela idéia de sua mente, mas ela se recusava a partir. Cada dia que passava ele ficava menos convencido de que Hermione voltaria. – i "Você não pode morrer! Não pode! Eu nem ao menos..." /i – abriu os olhos fitando o vulto de seus pôsteres do Chudley colados na parede. Sentiu o rosto queimar, mesmo sabendo que ninguém poderia ouvir sua confissão. – i "Eu nem ao menos falei tudo que sinto!" /i – seu coração acelerou. – i "Você não pode morrer! Você tem que saber tudo que eu sinto!" /i – ele se sentou na cama apavorado com a idéia de ter perdido tanto tempo. – i "Não pode! Não é justo! Eu tenho que ter tempo! Preciso te confessar!" /i – levantou-se rapidamente e correu até o armário em busca de uma roupa. Estava prestes a tirar a camisa do pijama quando ouviu o cuco da sala anunciar as horas: duas da manhã. Desanimado ele sentou-se novamente na cama: - i "Não vão me deixar entrar! De que adianta passar mais uma noite sentado naquela cadeira dura?" /i – deitou-se com as pernas para fora da cama e a muda de roupa ainda nas mãos. Fechou os olhos e, sem perceber, caiu no sono, exausto.

Rony foi acordado na manhã seguinte pelo toque carinhoso da mãe em seu ombro.

Hum... – resmungou sem se mexer. – É sábado Hermione... – falou sonolento.

Acorde Roniquinho! É a mamãe! – ela o cutucou novamente.

Hum... – ele se remexeu. – Mãe? – levantou-se assustado. – O que houve? Que horas são?!

Calma, Rony! – ela sorriu paciente. – O hospital mandou uma coruja...

O que aconteceu? – seu coração disparou e ele empalideceu.

Hermione teve uma melhora significativa. Ela foi transferida para um quarto, mas ainda não acordou... – falou aliviada, mas ainda triste.

Mas ela melhorou?! – ele perguntou com o coração mais acelerado ainda.

Sim, querido... Ela pode receber visitas agora...

Uma ansiedade invadiu o coração de Rony. Uma pontinha de esperança iluminou seu rosto: - Eu vou até lá! – falou decidido levantando-se imediatamente e começando a se trocar. – Você me dá licença, mãe? – perguntou mais animado.

Você não pode sair assim! Não vai avisar o Harry?

Não tenho tempo! Quero vê-la!

Ela ainda não acordou, filho! – a mulher tentava.

Não importa! – ele respondeu calçando o tênis. – Vou assim mesmo! – e saiu desabalado.

Não vai nem tomar café? – ela gritou da porta do quarto.

Depois! – e aparatou.

hr

A primeira vista foi como se ele tivesse retornado ao seu segundo ano em Hogwarts, depois ele notou que a cena era muito diferente. O corpo de Hermione não estava rígido como pedra. Ela parecia apenas dormir depois de um longo dia de estudos. Sua pele estava mais pálida que o normal, sua respiração um pouco fraca, mas os medi-bruxos diziam que ela estava bem. Era no que ele queria acreditar. Aproximou-se da cama com cautela, em silêncio, como se pudesse acordá-la a qualquer momento e fosse levar uma bela bronca se fizesse isso. Sentou-se num banquinho ao lado da cama e ficou olhando-a dormir. Sorriu mais aliviado e com esperança. Segurou a mão dela com delicadeza.

Desculpe – me Hermione... – ele começou. - Mais uma vez a minha teimosia me castigou, dessa vez através de você. – ele alisava a mão dela com carinho. – Se isso te conforta um pouco saiba que eu recuperei o anel... – ele suspirou. – Eu tentei me fiar nesse pensamento para agüentar a sua ausência, mas não está adiantando. – ele sorriu. – Você precisa voltar logo! Eu não agüento mais de remorso por ter te colocado nessa... Além disso eu... Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... Eu...

Por que você não me avisou? – Harry invadiu o consultório tentando não fazer muito barulho. Ao lado dele estava Gina.

Eu ia te avisar depois, mas a Gina já me fez este favor, não é? – ele a olhou, incomodado.

Como é que ela está? – Gina perguntou.

Estável... É o que os medi-bruxos dizem...

Ela está meio pálida... – Harry constatou preocupado.

Mas ela vai ficar bem! – Gina afirmou olhando da mão de Rony para seu rosto que aos poucos foi ficando vermelho.

Eu vou comer alguma coisa! – ele falou desvencilhando-se da mão dela e saindo sem encarar muito os demais. – Saí sem tomar café!

Ok! – Harry respondeu.

Ele e Gina ainda ficaram um tempo ali, até Rony voltar. Ele garantiu que agora que Hermione poderia ter um acompanhante ele fazia questão de sê-lo. Revezava apenas com os pais dela, mandando corujas freqüentemente para saber de qualquer variação de seu estado. Foi assim por mais uma semana e meia.

Ele havia passado aquela noite lá. Foi de sexta para sábado. Há quanto tempo não passava um final – de - semana sem fazer nada? Ele não se lembrava. Desde que entrara para a liga amadora de quadribol ele tinha suas noites muito agitadas. Muitos amigos novos, algumas "Maria-vassouras" que tinham a esperança de namorar um jogador amador que se tornasse um profissional famoso, enfim. Sua nova profissão era só mais um pretexto para discutir com Hermione. Mas há duas semanas e meia eles não discutiam...

Ele quase podia ouvi-la alertando-o sobre as interesseiras que não saiam do pé dos jogadores. Ela vivia dizendo que ele deveria fazer como o Harry e arrumar uma namorada para espantar aquelas falsas.

Eu não estou a fim de namorar sério, Hermione! Eu quero curtir... Pelo menos até encontrar a pessoa certa... – seu rosto ficou quente.

A claridade começou a incomodar e ele abriu lentamente os olhos. Olhou em volta e reconheceu as paredes brancas do quarto do hospital, e não as arquibancadas coloridas do campo de treinamento. Hermione não estava em pé na frente dele com uma mão na cintura fazendo sermão, estava deitada na maca, dormindo. Rony se levantou cambaleante e foi até o banheiro.

i "Por que está tão claro? Eu gosto de dormir no escuro! Eu perco o sono com a claridade!" /i – ela virou-se na cama com dificuldade. Suas pernas pareciam dormentes. – i "O que é isso? Barulho de descarga?" /i – ela se mexeu novamente. – i "Onde eu estou?" /i – ela se virou na cama, de barriga para cima e, lentamente, abriu os olhos. Não tinha a menor idéia de onde estava. Ouviu um barulho de porta se abrindo e se virou para ver quem era.

Hermione? – Rony estava boquiaberto. – Você acordou! – ele exclamou radiante e emocionado.

Hermione olhou para ele sem saber o que fazer. Tentou sentar-se na cama, mas sentiu dificuldades pois todo seu corpo parecia dormente. O rapaz aproximou-se para ajudá-la, mas ela se assustou.

Você está bem, Hermione? – ele perguntou preocupado, notando a fisionomia assustada dela.

Ela o analisava sem responder. Ele não lhe era estranho, nem sua voz, mas ela simplesmente não tinha idéia de quem era ele. Rony percebeu que havia algo errado e resolveu avisar o medi-bruxo. Em poucos minutos o homem apareceu acompanhado de uma curandeira.

Ora finalmente! – ele exclamou ao vê-la acordada. – Que bom srta Granger! É praticamente um milagre!

Ela sorriu contagiada pela alegria das pessoas que a olhavam, mas continuava sem entender o que se passava: - Desculpe, mas... Eu estou meio confusa... O que aconteceu comigo?

Foi um pequeno acidente de percurso... – o homem falou sorridente. – Talvez esse jovem te explique melhor. – ele apontou para Rony enquanto a examinava.

Hermione observou o rapaz novamente. Estava com os olhos brilhantes e sorriu para ela, meio sem graça, é verdade, quando o medi-bruxo apontou para ele. E que sorriso bonito. Automaticamente ela sorriu também. Rony sentiu seu coração acelerar.

Bem! Parece-me que você está muito bem, srta Granger, pelo menos fisicamente. Vai ficar em observação por mais algum tempo e, provavelmente, vai precisar de ajuda para fortalecer os membros novamente, mas, depois de tudo que aconteceu, posso dizer que está ótima e completamente fora de perigo! – o homem recolheu, sorridente, seus instrumentos de trabalho. – Agora me diga seu nome e quantos anos tem.

Hermione o olhou, confusa. Esforçava-se para responder pergunta tão óbvia, mas não conseguia. Com os olhos arregalados e o coração acelerado pelo medo ela falou: - Não consigo me lembrar! Não sei quem sou eu!

Tudo bem... Acalme-se, srta Granger. Isso é absolutamente normal. Você levou uma pancada na cabeça e é possível que suas lembranças fiquem um pouco confusas. É cedo para dizer, mas, suas lembranças retornarão aos poucos... O importante é não se assustar. – ele olhou preocupado para Rony. Indo em direção a saída falou baixo: - Converse com ela, rapaz, mas não a canse muito. Conte-lhe o básico sobre o que ela não se lembrar...

Sim senhor... – ele respondeu perdendo um pouco do brilho que tinha nos olhos. Ele se aproximou cautelosamente da cama dela. – Como você está se sentindo?

Bem... Eu acho! – respondeu confusa. Olhou para ele tentando reconhecer qualquer traço daquele rosto, e de fato era agradável olhar para ele, mas não se lembrava de nada. – Você me conhece? – perguntou.

Você não sabe quem eu sou? – ele perguntou de volta, meio decepcionado.

Desculpe... – ela falou sem graça. – Não me lembro nem quem eu sou! – sorriu encabulada.

Seu nome é Hermione. – afirmou. – Hermione Granger! – sorriu.

Hermione? – ela sorriu de volta. – Que... Diferente!

É... - ele concordou.

Você sabe mais alguma coisa sobre mim? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Sei sim! – ele respondeu. – Você tem 19 anos, estuda Feitiços Avançados, quer dar aula um dia. Ainda mora com os seus pais, mas vai sair de casa para morar com a minha irmã quando ela arrumar um emprego!

Sua irmã?! – ela sorriu. – Então eu conheço sua família toda?

Conhece!

Como?

Nós nos conhecemos na escola, desde os 11 anos! – ele sentou-se mais próximo dela agora. – Você conhece toda minha família e freqüentemente passa as férias lá em casa. Você trabalha numa biblioteca do bairro onde você nasceu. Como minha irmã quer se especializar em Estudo dos Trouxas vocês resolveram morar juntas.

Estudo dos Trouxas, Feitiços Avançados... Minha vida deve ser bem interessante! – ela fez mais um esforço para se lembrar, mas não conseguiu nada. Analisou novamente o rapaz simpático com quem conversava. Uma certa melancolia a invadiu: - Como é mesmo o seu nome?

Ele a olhou com tristeza. Aproximou-se mais da cama dela e perguntou de volta: - Você não faz a menor idéia de quem eu sou?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negando: - Desculpe. Algo me diz que você é alguém muito importante para mim, mas eu não consigo me lembrar quem.

Rony sentiu seu coração saltitar: - i "Eu sou importante para ela! Mesmo sem se lembrar de mim ela acha isso!" /i – ficou ruborizado e tentava não sorrir com a afirmação dela.

Hermione percebeu seu desconforto: - Me desculpe... – falou. – Eu realmente gostaria de me lembrar. O que nós somos um do outro? Por que é que você está me acompanhando e não meus pais, ou irmãos?

Rony ficou mais vermelho ainda. Uma idéia maluca passou por sua cabeça. Ele hesitou um pouco antes de começar a responder as perguntas dela. Aquela idéia súbita confrontava-se com a certeza de que aquilo estava errado. Por fim respondeu: - Você não tem irmãos. Os seus pais ficaram aqui alguns dias, nós estamos revezando. Seu pai foi embora ontem à noite e eu dormi aqui no lugar dele. – ela o olhava extremamente interessada, mas ainda confusa. – Meu nome é Rony Weasley... – e então ele parou.

Hermione olhava-o esperando o fim da frase. Não sabia por que, mas algo a fez ficar extremamente ansiosa. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas pedindo para que ele continuasse.

Eu... Nós... i "Isso não é certo, Rony!" /i Eu sou seu... i "Não faça isso! Você não pode se aproveitar da situação!" /i ...namorado... – ele ficou completamente vermelho depois de pronunciar esta última palavra.

Hermione o olhava sem saber realmente que tipo de reação esboçar. Seu coração batia acelerado e feliz, embora ela não entendesse por quê. Ela sentia uma ligação muito forte com ele, ao mesmo tempo era como se tivesse acabado de conhecê-lo: - Que pena... – ela baixou a cabeça e se recostou no travesseiro.

Rony sentiu-se arrasado, não sabia onde enfiar a cara.

É uma pena eu não me lembrar de você. – ela o olhou novamente. Notou que sua feição era de decepção. Segurou a mão dele. – Desculpe-me, Rony! – ela sorriu, ele ficou mais vermelho. A olhava embasbacado. – Você deve ser um namorado muito dedicado! – sorriu largamente sentindo a face corar também.

Rony sorriu aliviado. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como ia sustentar aquela história e sabia que levaria uma bronca muito grande de todos quando descobrissem, principalmente de Hermione quando ela recuperasse a memória, mas não pensava nisso no momento. Apenas aproveitou aquela sensação boa que o invadiu ao ser aceito por ela. Uma batida leve na porta interrompeu seus pensamentos.

Entre! – Hermione falou visto que Rony parecia ter perdido a fala.

Hermione! – Harry entrou no quarto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Estava tão contente por ver a amiga acordada que nem notou o quão branco Rony ficara com sua presença. – Que bom que você está de volta! – ele a abraçou docemente. Já estivera várias vezes numa maca e sabia o quanto podia ser desconfortável ser recebido por um abraço muito empolgado.

Eu conheço você! – ela exclamou.

É claro que conhece! – Harry respondeu sem entender nada.

Hum... Harry? – Rony chamou. – Hermione perdeu a memória... – falou sem jeito.

Harry observou a amiga, preocupado. Sentou-se aos pés dela fitando-a carinhosamente. – Você não se lembra de nada?!

De você eu me lembro... – ela sorriu. – Dos seus olhos, mas não do seu nome... – completou sem graça.

Por que você se lembrou dele e não de mim?! – Rony perguntou de repente assustando os amigos.

Hermione olhou para ele, assustada e depois para Harry, confusa. Harry sorriu para ela e depois se levantou ficando ao lado de Rony. Falou:

Não se preocupe! Ele é assim mesmo, um pouco ciumento, mas é um bom sujeito.

Muito obrigado, Harry! – Rony respondeu carrancudo, ficando ruborizado novamente. Sentou-se numa poltrona afastada e ficou lá emburrado e com os braços cruzados.

Hermione sorria da atitude dele. Não sabia por que, mas cada vez gostava mais dele. Olhando para seu segundo visitante perguntou: - Harry?

Sim. – ele respondeu voltando sua atenção para ela. – Harry Potter. Tem algo de que você se lembre? – perguntou paciente.

Ela fechou os olhos por um momento tentando se lembrar. – Lembro-me de um lugar muito estranho, muitas pessoas ao redor, de repente ficou tudo escuro e eu acordei aqui, com ele ao meu lado! – ela sorriu apontando para Rony.

Estávamos todos muito preocupados. – Harry falou. – Mas Rony com certeza era o pior. A sra Weasley teve que ameaçá-lo para ele voltar a dormir em casa. Se dependesse dele estaria a três semanas sem sair desse hospital! – ele sorria mais a cada tom de vermelho que o amigo adquiria.

Que gracinha! – Hermione exclamou sentindo o coração aquecido. Um carinho especial crescendo por aquele namorado desconhecido. – Eu devo ser mesmo uma garota de sorte por ter um namorado como ele!


	2. O primeiro beijo

Naquela mesma tarde Hermione recebeu a visita de seus pais e sr e sra Weasley, o que só serviu para ela ter mais certeza de que realmente namorava Rony, embora ninguém tenha tocado no assunto. O medi-bruxo responsável veio vê-la mais tarde e garantiu que ela estava bem, fisicamente pelo menos. Hermione passaria aquela noite no hospital, em observação, mas receberia alta no dia seguinte se tudo corresse bem. Rony concordou que os pais deveriam permanecer no hospital aquela noite. Ele queria ir para casa o quanto antes e se livrar de Harry, mas não pôde.

Que história é essa de namorado, Rony?

Ãh? Namorado de quem? – perguntou tentando, em vão, disfarçar o rubor de seu rosto.

Não me venha com essa! – Harry falou impaciente. – Por que você não contou para ela que vocês não são namorados?

Ah, Harry! Aconteceu tanta coisa que eu nem...

Foi você quem falou isso para ela, não foi?! Ela não deduziria isso sozinha! – ele perguntou incrédulo.

Rony não respondeu.

Eu não acredito! – Harry bateu uma das mãos na testa. – Por que você fez isso?!

Eu não sei, ok?! Eu não sei o que me deu! Mas a culpa foi dela! – falou sem encarar o amigo.

Dela?! – Harry repetiu impaciente. – E como poderia?! – ele abriu os braços, nervoso. – Trate de desmentir essa história, Rony! Você sabe muito bem que isso não pode ficar desse jeito! Como vai ser quando...

Eu sei! Eu sei! Mas... Foi o jeito que ela me perguntou quem eu era, sabe? Foi a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

Foi Harry quem ficou sem fala dessa vez. Caminhando lado a lado com o amigo ele tentou absorver aquela história. Sabia há algum tempo, ou imaginava, que os amigos sentissem algo mais que amizade um pelo outro. Até entendia a atitude de Rony, sabendo que dificilmente os dois conseguiriam conversar sem discutir tempo suficiente para se declararem. Mas de qualquer maneira aquilo não era certo.

De qualquer maneira... – Rony começou. – Quando ela recuperar a memória vai saber que é mentira e aí tudo volta ao normal.

E qual seria o normal dessa história?! Hermione extremamente furiosa com você? Você sabe o quanto a Hermione é correta! Ela nunca vai te perdoar, Rony! Você não deveria ter feito isso! Se gostava tanto da Hermione por que não falou antes...

É fácil falar, Harry... – ele confessou. – Eu já pensei em fazer isso várias vezes, mas sempre que eu e a Hermione ficamos sozinhos para conversar eu perco a coragem, ou então a gente começa a brigar! É difícil confessar essas coisas! Você sabe disso! Aí depois... Bom... Você sabe o que aconteceu...

É... – Harry concordou. – Sei mesmo... Bom... Só não continue com isso muito tempo. Aproveite que a Hermione desmemoriada parece bem mais calma que a Hermione que conhecemos e desfaça logo essa confusão, ok? Não é certo Rony, com ninguém! E eu não vou sustentar essa história...

Umhum... – Rony respondeu baixo, escondendo do amigo sua intenção de seguir em frente com essa "mentirinha".

hr 

Hermione teve um sono agitado durante a noite, com alguns sonhos desconexos, algumas imagens confusas, mas Rony, Harry e pessoas estranhas apareciam na maioria delas. Ela deixou o hospital logo cedo na manhã seguinte. Não se sentia completamente à vontade na presença dos pais, mas esforçou-se para ser agradável e lembrar-se de qualquer coisa sobre eles. Aquela sensação de não ter um passado começou a incomodar mesmo conforme observava as ruas da janela do carro. Misteriosamente ela não se esquecera de que era bruxa, mas achou estranho estarem saindo de um bairro bruxo de carro e indo para um bairro trouxa.

Em seu quarto ela ficou bem à vontade. Mesmo sem se lembrar dele sentiu que aquele era seu canto. Observou todo o local tentando reconhecer algo por ali, mas não pôde. Leu os nomes de alguns livros na estante ao lado da escrivaninha e teve certeza de conhecer todos eles de cabo a rabo, mas nada além de conhecimentos adquiridos com estudo. Pegou com carinho um dos maiores livros de sua estante: "Hogwarts, uma história". Foi até a cama e sentou-se para folhear. Distraiu-se quando viu um foto se mexendo sobre o criado mudo. Havia dois porta-retratos. No que estava mais escondido uma foto trouxa dos pais. O retrato mais a frente se mexia e mostrava Harry, Rony, ela, e uma moça ruiva que ela imaginou que fosse "sua cunhada". Perguntou-se por que não havia uma foto apenas de Rony, ou só com os dois juntos, mas não se prendeu muito a essa dúvida. Vasculhando mais uma vez o quarto achou o que procurava: um mural. Nele havia várias fotos dela com diversas pessoas. Ás vezes sozinha com um desconhecido, às vezes acompanhada de várias pessoas e dos amigos, mas nada de fotos só dela com Rony.

Um ruflar de asas anunciou a presença de um pássaro em seu quarto. Olhou em direção a janela e viu um borrão castanho muito pequeno passar voando e pousar na cabeceira de sua cama. Achou engraçada coruja tão pequena, principalmente se comparado ao tamanho do envelope que ela trazia. Presa a carta havia uma flor do campo, dessas que são facilmente encontradas em jardins bem cuidados pela cidade. Pegou a carta com um sorriso largo, torcendo para que fosse de Rony. Seus olhos brilharam quando viu o remetente. Soltou a flor e sentiu seu perfume. Com um feitiço simples conjurou um copo com água e depositou o mimo. Abriu com carinho o envelope e leu, com alguma dificuldade, o garrancho carinhoso de Rony:

"QUE BOM QUE JÁ ESTÁ EM CASA! QUERIA TE VER, SABER COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ. POSSO TE VISITAR MAIS TARDE?. UM BEIJO. R.W."

Ela sorriu e em seguida pegou pena e tinta para responder o bilhete.

"VOU ADORAR SUA VISITA. VENHA PARA JANTAR, MAS CHEGUE ANTES, ASSIM PODEREMOS CONVERSAR A VONTADE. OUTRO BEIJO. H.G."

Releu o bilhete achando-o muito curto, mas não sabia o que mais deveria escrever. Viu a flor que ele havia mandado e achou que deveria retribuir de alguma forma. Sem muita opção ela foi até a penteadeira, escolheu um batom discreto e o passou nos lábios. Depois beijou a carta e a fechou. Amarrou novamente o bilhete na perna da coruja e levou-a empoleirada em seu braço até a janela. De lá ficou observando-a voar.

Hermione não sabia por que, mas o tempo que se passou até a pequena coruja voar de seu quarto e a campainha finalmente tocar, pareceu uma eternidade. Ela desceu as escadas, animada e viu sua mãe receber Rony na porta.

Como vai, Rony? – a sra Granger perguntou. – Que bom que veio! Cadê o Harry?

O Harry? – perguntou confuso. – Não sei. Não falei com ele hoje.

Achei que ele viria com você. Vocês três estão sempre juntos! – ela disse desconfiada.

Oi Rony! – Hermione cumprimentou da escada.

Oi! - ele respondeu sem jeito.

A mãe de Hermione olhou de um para outro sem entender direito a situação. Hermione mais confusa ainda perguntou: - Algum problema... mãe?

Não querida! É só que... Não importa! Vou terminar o jantar! – ela voltou para a cozinha. – Eu não quero ouvir nenhuma discussão aqui hein?! Por favor!

Rony ficou envergonhado e Hermione olhou para ele confusa: - Por que discutiríamos?

Hum... Não faço idéia! – mentiu.

Os dois continuaram parados onde estavam. Acordar de um acidente e descobrir que tem um namorado sem se lembrar dele não estava sendo nada fácil. Vendo o desconforto dele ela perguntou:

Onde é que nós costumávamos ficar?

Como assim? – ele perguntou.

Quando você vem aqui! Onde nós namorávamos? Aqui na sala ou lá no quarto? – ela perguntou tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

Pego de surpresa Rony não soube o que responder de imediato. Depois de ver o sorriso divertido de Hermione e ter certeza de que deveria estar parecendo um pimentão ele falou: - Acho que seu pai não ia gostar muito se fôssemos para o seu quarto, sabe?

Menos mal! – ela respondeu indo até o sofá. Rony continuou parado sem entender direito o comentário dela. Percebendo ela explicou, enquanto esticava a mão chamando-o para se sentar também. – Eu sei que isso deve ser horrível para você, mas também não é fácil para mim. Eu senti uma afinidade muito grande por você desde que acordei e te vi lá no meu quarto, mas sabe? É como se você fosse um completo desconhecido para mim! Você vai ter que ser muito paciente. Vai ser como se tivéssemos que começar do zero...

Eu entendo! – ele respondeu conformado. – Não vou te cobrar nada. – Agora ele se sentia um pouco mal por fazer Hermione se sentir mal com aquela situação.

Bom... Fale-me de você, e do Harry. Conte-me como foi que nós nos conhecemos e tudo mais!

Os dois permaneceram conversando ininterruptamente até o pai de Hermione chegar do trabalho. Falaram da escola, dos jogos de quadribol, da guerra, Rony contou toda a história de vida de Harry, mas em nenhum momento tocaram no assunto namoro. Aquele ainda era um assunto complicado para Hermione, que se sentia mal por não se lembrar do namoro com Rony. Este, por sua vez, começara a se arrepender da mentira, achando que estava agindo de má fé com a amiga.

Bom... – Rony falou depois do jantar. - ...acho que já vou indo Hermione. É tarde...

Claro. – Hermione respondeu. – Nos vemos outro dia!

Por que você não vem almoçar em casa fim de semana? Harry vai estar lá também! Mamãe quer te ver, ter certeza de que você está bem! – riu.

Eu vou sim! – ela respondeu feliz com o convite. – Mas você vai ter que me buscar, afinal... – completou.

Não se preocupe, eu venho! Ás 11, pode ser?

Pode... – sorriu com um brilho nos olhos.

Bom... – ele falou. – Eu vou indo. Tchau sr e sra Granger! – acenou para os dois que ainda conversavam na cozinha.

Tchau, Rony! – a mãe respondeu. – Apareça mais vezes!

Obrigado! – ele foi até a porta acompanhado de Hermione. – Tchau, então...

Tchau... - os dois ficaram um tempo se olhando, sem saber como se comportar.

É... Tchau...

Tchau... – sorriu de novo. Aproximou-se dele decidida a se despedir direito, mas sem saber se dava um beijo no rosto ou nos lábios. Decidiu-se pelo rosto mesmo. Sorriu divertida quando percebeu o rubor que surgiu no rosto dele antes de ir embora.

hr 

Seu corpo estava um pouco cansado, mas ela estava feliz. Havia passado aquele dia inteiro n'A Toca. Seus pais também foram, estavam muito preocupados e não queriam deixá-la sozinha. Era a primeira vez que eles visitavam a casa dos Weasley, mas ficaram muito a vontade lá. Hermione sentiu-se feliz por achar que fazia parte daquela família.

Em sua cama, esperando o sono chegar, ela relembrava alguns momentos engraçados que havia passado naquele dia. Eles quase não falaram sobre o acidente. Tentaram fazê-la não pensar no assunto, apenas relaxar.

b Flashback /b 

Hei, Hermione! – um dos gêmeos a chamou.

Ela se virou para ele fazendo esforço para descobrir se se tratava de Fred ou Jorge, mas percebeu que sua falta de memória não era o motivo para não saber quem era quem. Além dos pais, ninguém mais sabia direito. – Sim! – respondeu prestativa.

Será que você faria a gentileza de provar um desses bolinhos para mim? – Jorge perguntou.

É do que? – ela perguntou segurando o bolinho que tinha uma aparência realmente muito boa.

Frutas vermelhas! – Fred, que chegava naquele instante, respondeu.

Não sabia que vocês sabiam cozinhar! – falou sentindo o cheiro doce do bolinho.

Mamãe comentou sobre a "Gemialidades Weasley"? Estamos montando uma rede de restaurantes! Só falta você experimentar! – Jorge sorriu com expectativa.

Tudo bem então! – Hermione levou o doce à boca, mas não pode saboreá-lo.

Não coma isso Hermione! – Rony chegou de repente arrancando o doce das mãos dela. – Eu acabo com vocês! – gritou jogando o bolinho nos irmãos que agora corriam.

Calma Roniquinho! – Fred gritou escondendo-se atrás da escada.

É só um bolinho! – Jorge protestou.

MÃE! – Rony gritou impaciente. Os gêmeos sumiram no mesmo instante.

O que houve, Rony?! – Hermione finalmente falou, sem entender nada, mas achando muito engraçado.

Nunca mais aceite nada que esses dois te oferecerem! – falou carrancudo levando-a pela mão até o quintal.

Por quê? – perguntou seguindo-o imaginando que ele estava com ciúmes.

Por que só pode ser algum tipo de logro!

Mas eles disseram que era para o restaurante! – falou parando-o para poder conversar direito.

Rony parou abruptamente ficando muito próximo dela. Perdeu um pouco da pose quando percebeu que ela sorria para ele: - Hum... É que eles não têm um restaurante, Mione! Eles têm uma loja de logros!

Como é? – perguntou realmente confusa.

Olha lá! – Rony apontou para Harry que agora se contorcia em baixo de uma árvore. Ao lado dele Gina o observava assustada. Rony então olhou para a janela do quarto dos gêmeos e lá estavam eles, rindo prazerosamente.

O que está havendo com ele? Nós não deveríamos ajudá-lo?

As invenções deles nunca fizeram i muito /i mal às pessoas. Só algum incômodo passageiro.

Voltando a observar Harry eles o viram se endireitar e então observar as próprias mãos. Com cara de assustado ele as viu adquirir uma coloração azul, depois cor-de-rosa, laranja e assim foi até seu corpo todo ficar parecendo um arco-íris. Enquanto Hermione ria timidamente Harry vasculhava as janelas da casa em busca dos autores da brincadeira. Quando seus olhos cruzaram com os dos gêmeos ele disparou para dentro da casa e os irmãos sumiram de vista.

Viu só? – Rony falou.

E agora? – Hermione perguntou enquanto ria. – Ele vai voltar ao normal.

Depois que mamãe arrancar as orelhas dos gêmeos vai...

Sem perceber eles voltaram a andar. Ficaram um bom tempo caminhando de mãos dadas, sem ouvir os berros da sra Weasley com os gêmeos, depois os berros de Gina com os gêmeos, os berros de Harry com os gêmeos e finalmente notar Harry e Gina saindo da casa de mãos dadas, sendo que Harry já voltara a sua coloração normal.

Como que interligados magicamente, escolheram uma determinada árvore do quintal, onde se sentaram em silêncio, e ficaram observando a movimentação dos gnomos, sem prestarem atenção realmente. Tudo que sentiam naquele momento era o toque de suas mãos entrelaçadas, os dedos se movendo suavemente, sentindo o calor da mão do outro.

Rony?

Hum?

Por acaso meus pais têm alguma coisa contra você?! – ela perguntou fitando-o.

Não que eu saiba! – ele respondeu pressentindo o perigo. – Por quê?

Eu estava conversando com eles outro dia e quando toquei no assunto namoro eles pareceram tão surpresos! Nós não estamos namorando escondidos, estamos? – ela falou preocupada.

Claro que não! – ele respondeu nervoso.

Que bom... – ela passou o braço dele por seus ombros e encostou-se ao corpo dele, continuando a brincar com os dedos do rapaz. – Porque eu tive a impressão que sua família também não sabia...

Ele estava confuso com aquele gesto dela. Sentiu todo seu corpo esquentar e tinha certeza que ela estava sentindo as batidas nervosas de seu coração. Era a primeira vez que os dois ficavam tão próximos. Era tudo que ele queria há meses, mas agora não sabia como se comportar.

Rony? – ela chamou percebendo a inércia dele.

O quê?!

Sua família sabe, né? Que nós estamos namorando? Eles agem como se fôssemos apenas amigos! Parece que acham estranho quando estamos juntos. Por quê?

Sabem! Sabem sim! É que eles já estão tão acostumados que é como se você fosse mais uma Weasley, entende?

Quer dizer que é como se eu já fosse parte da família?! – perguntou feliz.

É! – ele respondeu satisfeito. – Já era assim antes de namorarmos... – ele parou vermelho.

Por que você fica vermelho toda vez que fala sobre nosso namoro? – ela sorriu divertida com o jeito dele.

Não sei... – ele falou mais sem graça ainda, mas dessa vez não desviou o olhar.

Os dois ficaram um tempo apenas se olhando, sem notar que se aproximavam lentamente um do outro. Rony sentiu o coração acelerar. Seus olhos oscilavam entre os olhos e a boca de Hermione. Viu um tênue sorriso se formar nos lábios dela. Ela queria beijá-lo, ele queria, mas sabia que não era o certo. Mas a vontade falava mais alto que a razão. Era assim com Rony Weasley. Às vezes sabia que era errado, mas acabava fazendo para só depois pensar nas conseqüências. E foi o que ele fez: aproximou-se dos lábios de Hermione suavemente. Quando suas bocas se tocaram foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse por seus corpos. Rony aproximou-se mais dela, não contendo o desejo guardado por tanto tempo.

Hermione, por sua vez, tinha a sensação de que aquele era seu primeiro beijo. Entregou-se totalmente àquele carinho, sentindo seu corpo corresponder intensamente a cada movimento dos lábios de Rony. O que mais a espantou foi o fato de que não se sentia como se estivesse "ficando" com um cara que tivesse acabado de conhecer. Tampouco sentia que estava beijando um namorado de longa data. Era como se aquele beijo tivesse sido esperado, desejado por muito tempo, mas só agora estivesse acontecendo. Ela não sabia explicar aquele desejo contido que sentia por aquele rapaz de quem ela não se lembrava absolutamente nada.

Quando respirar começou a ficar difícil, os dois decidiram, a muito custo, separar seus lábios. Abriram os olhos lentamente e ficaram se encarando ternamente. Hermione riu-se do rubor que tomara conta do rosto do rapaz, mas sabia que estava do mesmo jeito. Rony sorriu de volta, passando por cima do nervosismo que o invadiu. Ele depositou carinhosamente uma das mãos no rosto de Hermione e a puxou para mais um beijo, que não aconteceu...

Rony! – Gina chamou assustando os dois.

O que você quer aqui, Gina?! – ele gritou levantando-se de um pulo.

Eu... Eu... Rony você...

O que você quer?! – ele repetiu.

Os pais da Hermione estão indo embora. Pediram-me para chamá-la! – ela respondeu olhando confusa para os dois.

Hermione olhou para o relógio: - Nossa! Já é tarde mesmo! – ela sorriu. – É melhor eu ir até lá...

Hermione tomou a dianteira, mas Gina impediu que Rony continuasse: - O que estava acontecendo aqui?!

Não é da sua conta! – ele respondeu rispidamente.

Eu sempre imaginei que você sentia alguma coisa pela Hermione, mas agora estou achando que você está se aproveitando dela, Ronald! – ela disse colocando as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé.

Qual o problema? – Hermione perguntou quando viu que os dois não a acompanhavam.

Já estamos indo! – Rony falou. – Isso não é da sua conta, Ginevra! – ele falou para ela.

Não é da minha conta?! – ela perguntou aturdida. – Como você tem coragem de dizer isso? Eu sou sua irmã e me preocupo! Você sabe que está cometendo um erro que pode se tornar irreparável, não sabe? – mas ele a deixou falando sozinha.


	3. Declaração ou confissão

b Flashback /b 

Foi relembrando o beijo trocado naquela tarde que o sono encontrou Hermione. Como não poderia deixar de ser, seu sono foi povoado por sonhos, sonhos nos quais Rony aparecia quase sempre...

i Ela estava nervosa, ansiosa, com um certo medo de sair do dormitório, medo do que achariam dela, não sabia se estaria vestida apropriadamente para aquele evento, mas afinal, não tinha tempo de se arrumar novamente. Com as mãos um pouco trêmulas ela abriu a porta do dormitório e seguiu para o Salão Principal. Alguns rostos se voltaram para ela quando chegou, o que só aumentou seu nervosismo. Parada no alto da escada, tentando não notar os casais ao seu redor, ela procurava seu par, mas ele parecia não estar em lugar nenhum. Até que uma mão pousou suavemente em seu ombro. Aliviada por saber que seu par não havia desistido do convite ela se virou. Mas não encontrou os olhos castanhos do rapaz que a convidara, e sim os olhos azuis de Rony. Sem saber o que dizer ela apenas aceitou que ele tomasse sua mão, e ela não pode deixar de notar quão delicados estavam os gestos dele naquele dia, e a beijasse. Feliz por estar aproveitando o Baile de Inverno exatamente com quem ela queria, Hermione se deixou conduzir pelos passos ágeis de Rony -'Quando Rony aprendeu a dançar?' - durante aquela valsa. Fechou os olhos para aproveitar a sensação de rodopiar segura em seus braços. Sentindo-se tonta ela abriu os olhos e percebeu que já não estavam na festa, estavam na Sala Precisa.

Tudo bem, Hermione? – Rony perguntou preocupado.

Sem entender nada ela olhou para o próprio corpo e viu que não usava mais o belo vestido de festa, mas o uniforme de Hogwarts. – 'Não acredito que estou sonhando!' – pensou decepcionada.

Será que o meu feitiço fez efeito dessa vez?! – Rony perguntou esperançoso.

Não fez nem cócegas, Ronald! – ela respondeu sabendo exatamente o que deveria fazer. – É assim que se faz! – ela tomou posição de duelo e desferiu um feitiço atordoante nele, mas ele não surtiu o efeito desejado.

Ao invés da esperada luz branca que a varinha deveria emitir, uma revoada de pássaros amarelos apareceu da ponta da mesma. Mas eram tantos pássaros que eles tamparam a visão dela.

Quando eles finalmente se afastaram e ela pode enxergar novamente se viu de volta ao Salão Principal. – 'Outro baile?' – Mas dessa vez seu vestido não era azul, era creme, e ela não era mais a garota ansiosa de 14 anos, era praticamente uma mulher. – 'O baile de formatura!'

Você está linda, Hermione!

Ela não se surpreendeu dessa vez, era por ele que ela esperava: Rony Weasley. Foi por ele que ela esperara nos últimos anos, mas ele não viera, ou viera? Ela não tinha certeza, mas também não queria pensar naquilo àquela hora, queria apenas aproveitar a companhia dele.

Eu sou seu namorado... – ele falou de repente e o sorriso dela se alargou mais ainda. /i 

Os raios de sol que entraram pelas frestas da cortina encontraram o rosto de Hermione esboçando um sorriso satisfeito. Sentindo a claridade no quarto ela começou aos poucos a despertar. O sonho que tivera com Rony aparecia em sua mente em forma de flashs. Ela não tinha vontade de abrir os olhos para que o sonho não escapasse de suas lembranças.

Ela esticou os braços e as pernas espreguiçando-se gostosamente. Abriu finalmente os olhos e sorriu. Sentiu um calor tomar conta de seu rosto. A parte do sonho em que Rony dizia que a namorava não saía da frente de seus olhos. Com o coração estranhamente satisfeito ela deixou o quarto e foi tomar o café da manhã com seus pais. Como havia recebido licença médica por alguns dias graças ao acidente não tinha muita coisa para fazer, então resolveu ir até a Toca.

Com licença! – falou colocando apenas a cabeça para dentro da casa silenciosa. Silenciosa demais para uma casa onde moravam seis pessoas. – Ola-á! Tem alguém em casa? – ela entrou finalmente. – i "Será que eu deveria ter mandado uma coruja antes? Mas eu tinha certeza de que Gina e Rony estavam de férias!" /i 

Senhorita Granger! – uma voz a abordou de repente e a fez dar um salto surpreendente graças ao susto que levou.

Meu Deus! – ela exclamou levando uma das mãos ao peito. – Vocês querem me matar de susto?! – perguntou aos gêmeos que desciam as escadas sorridentes.

Suponho que essa fosse a sua intenção, Hermione! – Jorge falou.

Afinal foi você quem entrou sorrateiramente na nossa casa! – Fred completou.

Oh... – ela suspirou envergonhada. – Eu achei que teria alguém em casa. Rony me disse que iria tirar férias do time...

Mas tem alguém em casa! – Fred afirmou indignado descendo alguns degraus.

Nós estamos em casa! – Jorge completou seguindo o irmão.

Mas o Roniquinho saiu com a Gininha para comprar algumas coizinhas de que nossa querida irmãzinha estava precisando... – um deles explicou.

Mas eles já devem estar voltando! – o outro falou. – Sabe como é... Mamãe não quer que ela saia sozinha por aí...

E como o namorado dela anda ocupado...

Roniquinho teve que ser a babá da vez!

Sei... – ela falou desconfiada com a atitude deles. – Será que eu posso esperar?

Claro! – Fred falou levando-a até o sofá.

Nós adoraríamos! – Jorge completou sentando-se ao lado dela.

Será que você nos faria um favor, Mionezinha?

Favor? – ela perguntou deixando transparecer toda estranheza a respeito da intimidade dos gêmeos com ela.

Você provaria esse suco que inventamos para o nosso restaurante? – Jorge praticamente enfiou um copo com um líquido azulado no rosto dela.

Restaurante?! – ela perguntou desconfiada. – Desde quando vocês dois têm um restaurante?

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam assustados. – Como assim?

Você se lembrou?

Me lembrar do quê?! – ela cruzou os braços, impaciente.

Hermione! – Gina exclamou da porta. Acabara de chegar das compras com Rony em seu encalço.

Mione? – ele se surpreendeu. – Não sabia que você viria para cá hoje!

Nem eu... – ela respondeu tímida lembrando-se do sonho que tivera. – Decidi de repente. Espero não estar atrapalhando nenhum plano de vocês.

Você não atrapalha na... – mas ele não terminou. Os irmãos o olhavam com caras divertidas e ele, ficando com as orelhas vermelhas, não completou a frase. - O que é isso aí? – ele mudou o assunto.

Isso o quê? – Jorge tentou esconder a poção, mas não foi tão rápido.

Eu não acredito que vocês tentaram de novo! – ele explodiu. – Parem de se aproveitar do problema da Hermione, seus crápulas! - largou a sacola no chão e seguiu em direção aos irmãos que, mais rápidos, desaparataram no mesmo instante.

Eles não são os únicos... – Gina murmurou. Hermione a olhou sem entender o que acontecia.

Você não tomou aquele negócio, tomou? – Rony voltou esbaforido.

Claro que não! – ela falou divertindo-se com a cara dele. - Não se preocupe. – sorriu docemente.

Hum, hum... – Gina pigarreou para chamar a atenção para si. – Que bom que você veio, Mi! Rony tinha mesmo algo para te dizer... – ela pegou as sacolas do chão e seguiu para seu quarto para guardar as compras.

Hermione olhou para Rony esperando o que viria a seguir, mas se espantou com o extremo rubor que tomara conta dele. Com dificuldade escondeu um sorrisinho. Permaneceu onde estava e decidiu não dizer nada, para não pressioná-lo. Seu coração batia acelerado com a expectativa.

Rony, por sua vez, não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Seu coração batia acelerado num misto de ansiedade, culpa e raiva da irmã. Não tinha coragem de olhar para a amiga, não sabia por onde começar. Sabia o que deveria fazer, mas não queria. Estava contente com a situação, com tudo que acontecera no dia anterior. Não estava pronto para voltar a sua vida de antes, vida de amigo. Melhor amigo.

Rony? – ela achou melhor perguntar já que ele parecia que entraria em órbita a qualquer momento. – Tudo bem? – ela se aproximou preocupada.

Rony tomou fôlego e olhou para ela. Hermione o encarava com ar de preocupação. Deu um leve sorriso encorajando-o a dizer o que quer que fosse, mas ele não falou nada, apenas retribuiu o sorriso. Era incrível para ele ter Hermione ali, em sua frente, pronta para ouvi-lo confessar alguma coisa, e não vê-la com o olhar desconfiado, as feições denunciando a formação de um sermão interminável. Ao invés disso ela apenas esperava, sem pressa, era incrível!

Gina adora um suspense! – ele sorriu mais confiante aproximando-se dela. – Eu só queria saber se você topa dar uma volta comigo por aí? Sabe, poderia ser bom para a sua memória passear um pouco pelos lugares que costumávamos freqüentar juntos... – ele segurou as mãos dela e aproximou seus lábios, num selinho suave.

Completamente ruborizada Hermione perdeu a fala.

Que foi? – Rony perguntou.

Eu vou... – ela respondeu meio abobada. – Claro...

Que bom! – ele respondeu. Afastou-se um pouco, deu uma rápida olhadela para o andar de cima. Como não viu nada, aproximou-se dela novamente e a tomou para mais um beijo, que foi plenamente correspondido, assim como o beijo do dia anterior.

Por onde começamos? – ela perguntou depois de se afastar sofregamente dos lábios de Rony.

Que tal o Beco Diagonal? Você consegue aparatar?

Claro! Foi assim que eu cheguei aqui.

Ótimo! – Rony segurou a mão dela e gritou para o andar de cima: - Eu e a Mione vamos sair! – ele ouviu a porta de um quarto se abrir urgentemente, mas para não arriscar, aparatou de uma vez.

Eu não acredito nisso! – Gina bufou chegando à sala tarde demais. Sem pensar duas vezes ela rabiscou um bilhete e enviou por Píchi. Estava muito brava.

Rony e Hermione aparataram no Beco Diagonal. Andaram pelas ruas movimentadas de mãos dadas. Rony apontando e comentando todos os lugares que foram visitados por eles para compra de materiais escolares durante Hogwarts. Para sua sorte não encontraram nenhum conhecido e, para maioria dos transeuntes, não passavam de um jovem casal aproveitando um dia frio para tomar um sorvete quente da Florean Fortescue.

E aí, Mione? Não se lembra de nada? – Rony perguntou num misto de esperança e medo.

Hum... Não sei... Tenho certeza de que já estive aqui antes, mas se você me perguntar por algum evento em especial eu não me lembro de nada. – dizia desapontada.

Que pena... Olha só! – ele exclamou puxando-a pela mão. – Foi aqui que você comprou aquele gato estúpido no nosso terceiro ano! – resmungou.

Ah, Rony! Não fala assim dele! Bichento é um ótimo gato de estimação! Ele te salvou do Perebas! – ela falou admirando a grande loja cheia de animais nada comuns.

O quê?! – Rony se espantou.

Ora... Harry me contou! – ela explicou.

Ah... Bom, acho que já te mostrei tudo por aqui. Vamos para Hoagsmead?

Vamos! – e os dois aparataram.

Em Hoagsmead Rony não teve muito sucesso também. Hermione dizia reconhecer vagamente os lugares, mas não lembrar nada que já tivessem vivido ali. Perto da hora do almoço eles foram até o 3 Vassouras. Mme Rosmerta veio atendê-los sorridente. Cumprimentou-os se lembrando dos jovens amigos de Harry Potter, mas não fez nenhum comentário a respeito de estarem os dois ali sozinhos. Não demorou para que um belo almoço fosse servido aos dois, que permaneceram ali conversando ainda por um bom tempo.

hr 

O que foi, Gina? – Harry perguntou preocupado ao aparatar n'A Toca algum tempo depois de receber a carta da namorada.

É o Rony! Eu tive uma conversa séria com ele hoje. Ele me prometeu que ia contar toda verdade para Hermione, mas não contou. Os dois foram passear juntos!

E o que você quer que eu faça, Gi? O Rony gosta dela...

Mas Harry! Você sabe que isso está errado! Você sabe que...

Eu sei! Eu também já tentei convencer o Rony, mas ele não me ouve. Ele ficou tão apavorado com a idéia da Hermione morrer que agora não quer perder nenhuma chance com ela...

Eu sei. Sempre torci pelos dois, mas não pode ser desse jeito. Se ele não contar a verdade agora vai ser pior. O fim do curso já está aí e você sabe...

O que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou desiludido.

Conversa com ele! Ele te escuta...

Não escuta, não...

Mas você precisa tentar! Você sabe que o fato de ser irmã dele não me ajuda quando eu tenho que dar conselhos. Ele não me ouve... Mas você é o melhor amigo dele, e da Hermione também! Nós temos que fazer alguma coisa, Harry!

Você sugere o quê? Que nós contemos para ela?

Se ele não contar... Acho que seria o mais certo!

hr 

Hermione observava, divertida, Rony devorar sua segunda taça de doce de abóbora. Com os cotovelos sobre a mesa e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos ela refletia sobre aquele momento: ela e Rony Weasley almoçando juntos no 3Vassouras, sem ninguém para atrapalhar. Jamais imaginara algo do tipo e resolveu aproveitar o momento.

Rony? – ela chamou.

Hum? – ele respondeu ainda com a boca cheia de doce.

Me fale mais de nós dois.

Ele tossiu por alguns segundos. Rindo mais ainda, Hermione segurou no ar a colher que ele deixara cair no seu ataque de tosse. Depois conjurou um copo d'água que ele bebeu lentamente, para ganhar tempo.

Como assim? – ele perguntou vermelho por ter engasgado e por ter sido pego de surpresa.

Me fala como foi que começou... – ela disse aproveitando a colher dele para roubar um pouquinho de doce.

Como começou o quê? – ele perguntou preocupado.

Nós dois! Como foi que começamos a namorar? Queria ter lembranças dessas coisas, sabe? – falou triste.

Hum... – ele tentava ganhar tempo. Não sabia por onde começar, ou melhor, não tinha por onde começar. – Bem...

Ah! Encontramos vocês! – Gina entrou no bar olhando feio para Rony, acompanhada de Harry.

Essa é boa! O que você quer agora, Gina?! – Rony perguntou impaciente.

O que eu quero?! Você sabe o que eu quero, Ronald! – ela falou com as mãos na cintura e uma cara nada boa.

Oi Harry! Tudo bem? – Hermione cumprimentou para quebrar o clima.

Oi Mione. Tudo bem com você?

Tudo... Por que não se sentam conosco? Vocês já almoçaram?

Ainda não! – Harry respondeu lembrando-se que estava mesmo morrendo de fome. Já ia puxando uma cadeira quando viu as caras mal-humoradas de Rony e Gina. – Ah, qual é Gina! Você me arrancou de casa e eu nem pude almoçar. Estou com fome! Senta aí e relaxa!

Harry! – ela exclamou estupefata.

E aí, Rony?! – ele perguntou sem dar ouvidos a Gina.

Hum... – ele grunhiu contrariado. Sabia que não conseguiria se livrar dos dois agora.

Brava, mas se convencendo de que seria melhor assim, Gina se acomodou também. Em pouco tempo Mme Rosmerta veio pegar os pedidos dos dois. Hermione aproveitou para pedir uma sobremesa de abóbora igual a de Rony.

E então? – Gina começou. – Não interrompam a conversa por nossa causa! – falou cinicamente para Rony. Ele apenas lhe dirigiu um olhar assassino.

Rony ia começar a me contar como foi que começamos a namorar, sabe? Eu não me lembro... – falou calmamente.

É mesmo? – Gina perguntou. – Como foi, Rony? Eu nunca fiquei sabendo realmente como isso começou!

Rony lançava-lhe olhares cada vez mais perigosos, mas agora não sabia como escapar da situação que ele mesmo criara. Olhou várias vezes para Harry em busca de apoio, que era freqüente na maioria das enrascadas em que ele se metia, mas que não estava presente agora.

Bom... – ele começou constrangido com toda atenção que despertara. – Foi quando... – mas Mme Rosmerta os interrompeu com a chegada dos pedidos.

Obrigada! – Hermione respondeu por todos. – Então, Rony? Faz quanto tempo que nós estamos namorando?

Ãh... Faz... Faz... Algum tempo...

Eu sei que faz algum tempo! – respondeu. – Quero saber quanto? Você disse que nos conhecemos desde os 11 anos, quando foi que começamos a nos interessar um pelo outro? – ela nem prestava atenção ao seu doce.

Gina e Harry não tiravam os olhos de Rony, embora Harry tivesse uma expressão de pena bem diferente da que Gina dispensava ao irmão.

Olha, Mione... Será que não poderíamos conversar sobre isso depois? Só nós dois? – implorou.

Por que, Rony?! – Gina se intrometeu. – Não há nada que eu e o Harry não possamos saber, há? Nós podemos até te ajudar no que você, eventualmente, não se lembrar!

Ah, é mesmo?! – Rony perguntou irritado. – Se é assim! Não queremos que Hermione perca nenhum detalhe, não é? – ele sorriu nervoso. – Olha Mi, há quanto tempo você gosta de mim eu não sei, mas eu gosto de você desde o nosso quinto ano! – falou de uma vez só. – Na verdade acho que foi desde o quarto ano, ou terceiro, sei lá! Só sei que a coisa ficou mesmo feia quando você aceitou o convite de um cara para ir ao Baile de Inverno na escola. Eu fiquei bem bravo mesmo, só que não sabia por que...

Gina e Harry olhavam para ele estupefatos. Sabiam que aquilo era uma confissão verdadeira, só não imaginavam que ele tivesse coragem de admitir daquele jeito. Hermione o olhava, meio embasbacada. Gina podia jurar que seus olhos estavam marejados.

Nossa! – ela falou finalmente. – Então faz tempo...

Faz... - ele respondeu sem coragem para olhá-la. – Mas eu nunca tive coragem de falar para você... Achei que você nunca ia gostar de alguém como eu, sabe? Nossa relação nunca foi muito... fácil... – Harry fez um muxoxo de concordância. - Nós discutíamos o tempo todo. Eu achava que você me odiava, para falar a verdade! Sempre achei que você continuava falando comigo por causa do Harry!

Por causa do Harry? – ela se espantou, Harry também.

É... Nós três estávamos sempre juntos e eu achei que você me suportava só para não fazer o Harry ter que escolher entre nós dois... – terminou remexendo no seu doce.

Hermione riu: - Isso não é verdade!

Como? – agora a atenção dos três era dela.

Ora... Se fosse assim eu não teria aceitado namorar com você, teria? – ela explicou.

É... Pode ser... – ele concordou incerto. – i "Você nunca aceitou realmente!" /i 

Hum... – ela colocou uma colherada de doce na boca. – Como foi que você veio falar comigo, então?

Mais uma vez Gina o fuzilou com o olhar.

Hum... Foi... Foi muito tempo depois, sabe? Eu tive outra namorada antes de você...

Nem me fale! – Harry deixou escapar.

Ah é?! – Hermione perguntou meio irritada. – Mesmo gostando de mim você namorou outra garota? Por quê?

Foi... – ele respondeu num misto de arrependimento e confusão com a reação dela. – Mas foi para te deixar com ciúmes! – se defendeu. – Na época você estava saindo com um cara também...

Sei... – falou perdendo o interesse pelo doce. Antes que Rony pudesse continuar sua confissão, uma coruja invadiu o bar-restaurante e deixou cair uma carta em frente a Hermione. – Oh! É dos meus pais! – ela olhou o relógio. – Meu Deus! Como é tarde! Passei o dia inteiro fora de casa. – ela se levantou apressada. – Tenho que ir, gente! Tenho uma consulta mais tarde.

Eu vou com você! – Rony se apressou em falar.

Não precisa! Nos vemos amanhã! Tchau, Harry, tchau, Gina! – e aparatou lançando apenas um beijo no ar para Rony que se sentou novamente pronto para o sermão.

Mas ele não veio. Pelo menos não como ele esperava. Enquanto ele fuçava sua taça em busca de qualquer resquício do doce que estivera lá antes, Gina e Harry se entreolhavam sem saber por onde começar, ou se deveriam começar. Sem ligar para os apelos do namorado, Gina falou:

Por que você não disso tudo isso para ela antes, Rony?

Ele a olhou sem entender.

Bom... Tudo que você falou aqui nós já havíamos percebido, desde aquela época. Se você teve coragem de admitir isso tudo na nossa frente, não teria sido muito mais fácil admitir só para ela meses atrás? Antes do acidente? Antes dela...

Eu não consegui, ok? – ele a interrompeu. – A Hermione de antes me deixava inseguro. Me conhecia demais... – ele desabafou. – Não era você que passava 16 horas por dia recebendo críticas dela!

Também não era eu que passava 16 horas por dia implicando com ela! – Gina retrucou. – Vocês dois sempre se trataram com hostilidade porque não sabiam o que fazer com o que sentiam um pelo outro. Se você tivesse se declarado para ela desse jeito antes, tudo seria muito mais fácil!

Não seria, Gina! – ele a encarou. – A Hermione de antes não gostava de mim do jeito que eu gosto dela. A Hermione de agora me aceitou porque não se lembra que não gostava de mim antes!

A Hermione sempre gostou de você tanto quanto você gostava dela, Rony! – Harry se pronunciou finalmente. – Eu passava o tempo todo com vocês. Eu percebi isso desde o Baile de Inverno, mas achei que não ia dar em nada. A Hermione morria de ciúmes quando você estava namorando a Lilá! Ela vivia te ajudando a fazer os deveres, te encorajava no quadribol...

Ela também fazia isso por você! – interrompeu.

Ela enfeitiçou o candidato a goleiro no sexto ano para que você pudesse entrar no time! Por que você acha que ela ficava tão irritada com você naquela época? Ou ficou tão preocupada quando você foi envenenado, ou quando disse que ia atrás do cara que te roubou o anel? A Hermione estava só esperando você dar o primeiro passo, Rony. Mas, assim como a Gina falou, sem saber como agir, vocês acabavam se agredindo!

Gina concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

Se vocês sabiam o tempo todo, por que não me contaram?

Por que você nunca admitiria que gostava dela! Assim como ela também não admitiria! Várias vezes eu conversei com ela sobre esse assunto e ela sempre desconversava! – Gina respondeu. – Mas o fato de você gostar dela, e saber agora que ela também gostava de você, não te dá o direito de mentir para ela desse jeito. Inventar um passado que seja cômodo para você. Um dia ela pode se lembrar de tudo e como vai ser? O que você vai fazer quando ela se lembrar que...

Eu não sei! – respondeu nervoso. – Mas pode ser que ela nunca se lembre!

E quanto tempo você acha que vamos poder esconder isso dela? – Harry interferiu. – Janeiro está quase chegando!

Eu sei! Eu sei! – Rony se levantou impaciente. – Eu não sei como vou fazer, ok? Mas eu vou dar um jeito! Eu não vou desistir da Hermione assim!

Você vai contar para ela então? Ela tem o direito de saber a verdade e escolher!

Eu sei... Me dêem só um tempo, ta legal? Eu juro que conto para ela! – ele se desesperou.

Amanhã? – Gina insistiu.

Não sei...

Rony!

Assim que eu a vir de novo, ok? – ele tirou um dinheiro do bolso e colocou sobre a mesa. – Assim que eu tiver coragem... – ele aparatou deixando Harry e Gina para trás.

hr 

Mas a coragem não veio tão cedo, e nem viria, Rony sabia disso. Foi por isso que ele decidiu voltar aos treinos do seu time. Só assim ele ocuparia seu tempo e teria uma desculpa boa o suficiente para não se encontrar com Hermione.

Hermione procurou Rony nos dias seguintes, mas não o encontrou. Com o tempo ela voltou a trabalhar na biblioteca da cidade e teve outras coisas em que pensar. Sua rotina voltou ao normal, ou seja, via pouco os amigos, mas trabalhava muito. Ainda assim não conseguia entender o sumiço de Rony. Na sua primeira folga resolveu procurá-lo. Foi ao campo onde seu time treinava e chegou bem a tempo de vê-lo defender uma jogada incrível de um dos artilheiros.

Ótimo, pessoal! – gritou o técnico. – Por hoje é só! Todos para o chuveiro!

Hermione sentou-se para esperar Rony descer da vassoura. Ele não a viu de imediato, mas a agitação que tomou conta de seus colegas de time chamou sua atenção para a moça que os assistia. O nervosismo que o invadiu quando percebeu que era Hermione quem o esperava foi substituído por um incômodo devido à atenção que os outros jogadores dispensavam a ela. Não havia mulheres no time. Era difícil uma mulher seguir carreira no quadribol.

Hermione! Está fazendo o que aqui? – perguntou vermelho e ofegante devido ao esforço na partida.

Oi Rony! – ela cumprimentou sorridente. – Eu vim te ver. Você sumiu!

Me desculpe... – falou envergonhado. – É que os treinos recomeçaram e eu não tive tempo de te avisar.

Achei que você estivesse fugindo de mim...

Por que eu estaria? – desconversou.

Não sei... Você é que deveria me explicar, não é? – sorriu paciente. – O que você vai fazer agora?

Acho que vou para casa... Não tem mais treino hoje.

Vamos dar uma volta, então? – convidou.

Ah... Não sei, Mione... – ele coçou a cabeça, perdido.

O que está havendo, Rony? Tem alguma coisa te preocupando, não tem? – ela se aproximou dele, preocupada.

Não é isso... É que...

Você se cansou de mim, não foi? Ficou chateado por eu não me lembrar de nada, não é? – perguntou chateada. – Olha, se for isso saiba que...

Não é nada disso, Mione! – explicou-se rapidamente. – É que... Olha, eu vou tomar uma ducha e então saímos para comer alguma coisa e conversar, tudo bem?

Então há mesmo algo a ser dito? – ela perguntou apreensiva.

Tem sim, mas... Eu já venho! – ele se afastou em direção ao vestiário.

Meio insegura Hermione voltou a se sentar e ficou esperando que ele voltasse. Estava preocupada com ele. Sabia que havia algo estranho, pressentia que aquele poderia ser o fim de seu namoro tão curto. Estava tão absorta em pensamentos e possíveis argumentações, que não percebeu as brincadeiras dos jogadores que iam saindo aos poucos. Só se deu conta do que acontecia quando ouviu Rony gritando com um ou outro. Aquele era o Rony que conhecia: completamente explosivo.

Ah! Vamos embora logo, Mione! – ele a puxou pela mão enfurecido.

Os dois seguiram por algum tempo a pé, de mãos dadas, mas muito quietos. Não tiveram que andar muito para encontrar um lugar para conversar, já que o campo ficava bem no centro de Londres, escondido sobre alguns feitiços antitrouxas.

E então? – ela começou. – O que está havendo?

Nada... – respondeu apreciando o menu.

Como nada? – ela tirou calmamente o cardápio das mãos dele.

Não é nada, Mi... É sério... – ele não conseguia reunir coragem para contar tudo. Sabia que se arrependeria amargamente se ela se lembrasse de tudo de repente e acabasse, inclusive, com a amizade entre eles. Mas perdê-la agora que eles estavam finalmente namorando lhe parecia um final pior ainda. Pelo menos a curto prazo.

Você não quer mais namorar comigo, é isso? – ela perguntou chateada.

Não! – ele respondeu logo.

Então?

É que... É que talvez eu não tenha sido completamente sincero com você, sabe? – começou arrancando coragem não se sabe de onde.

Como assim? – ela perguntou mais aliviada. – Foi sobre aquele almoço no 3 Vassouras? Aquilo que você me falou não era verdade?

Era! Claro que era!

Então eu não entendo mais nada! Se você gosta de mim, e eu de você, por que é que você está fugindo?

Você realmente gosta de mim, Hermione? Não está namorando comigo só porque eu falei para você que éramos namorados antes de você perder a memória? – ele perguntou num misto de alegria e culpa.

Não, Rony! – ela respondeu ruborizada. – Eu gosto de você há muito tempo... – ela hesitou. – Eu percebi desde a primeira vez, lá no hospital! – completou. – Eu quero continuar namorando você, quero continuar a descobrir esse lado seu que eu não conhecia... Eu estou muito feliz!

Às vezes você fala como se lembrasse de tudo... – ele falou confuso.

Claro que não! – ela se recompôs. – Eu quis dizer que foi o que eu senti aquele dia: que já gostava de você há muito tempo. Talvez tanto tempo quanto você disse gostar de mim...

Rony sorriu abertamente. Estava aliviado com as palavras dela. Se ela sentia tudo isso, mesmo sem se lembrar dele, talvez houvesse uma chance da bronca ser menor no fim das contas. – Claro que não se lembrou! A Hermione de antigamente jamais me perdoaria se... – ele parou de repente. Hermione o olhava, interessada. – Mione... Eu quero que você saiba que eu gosto muito de você... Eu acho que... Acho mesmo que eu poderia dizer que... Que eu te amo! – falou corando furiosamente.

Hermione sorriu satisfeita, e Rony se perdeu naquele sorriso. A partir daquele momento não houve mais preocupações, nem dúvidas, apenas a sensação de que independente de como aquela história terminaria, os dois continuariam apaixonados. Hermione se sentiu completamente segura para falar:

Eu sinto o mesmo por você, Rony... – ela ficou um pouco encabulada. – Eu também... Também te amo...

Com um sorriso de uma orelha vermelha a outra, Rony a puxou carinhosamente e tomou seus lábios num beijo apaixonado. Foi aí que toda sua vontade de continuar com aquela história aumentou mais ainda. Ele não ia se preocupar antecipadamente. Ia aproveitar o momento e aceitar as conseqüências de seus atos quando elas realmente chegassem.

Rony chegou em casa mais tarde que de costume aquele dia e, depois de ser bombardeado pelas reclamações de sua mãe sobre sua falta de consideração com a preocupação dela, foi bombardeado pelas perguntas da irmã que o seguiu até o quarto.

Você e Hermione se encontraram, não foi? – Gina perguntava impaciente.

É isso que um casal de namorados faz, não é? – ele respondeu mal-educado.

Um casal de namorados que realmente namore, sim! Você não contou, então? – ela insistiu.

Não! E nem vou contar! Agora sai do meu quarto que eu quero descansar!

Você tem que terminar com isso, Rony! Isso não é certo! Você vai acabar perdendo a amizade dela no final de tudo isso!

Eu não vou voltar atrás, Gina! Sabe o que ela me falou hoje? – ele a encarou. – Disse que me ama! A Hermione disse que me ama, e que sentiu que me amava há muito tempo, mesmo sem se lembrar de nada! – ele seguiu para a porta, mas ela não o deixou sair. – Sabe o que isso significa, não é?

Sei! Significa que Hermione reprimiu o que sentia por você há muito tempo e, por não se lembrar da vida dela antes do acidente, esse sentimento veio à tona! Graças a uma mentira sua!

E o que você quer que eu faça? Eu amo a Hermione e estou muito feliz com isso! Deixe-me em paz, Gina!

Pare de pensar só em você, Rony! Há mais gente nessa história! Gente que não merece o que você está fazendo e que vai sofrer muito quando descobrir tudo.

Chega, Gina! Eu decidi que vou aproveitar em quanto eu puder! Vou pensar nas conseqüências depois! Não vou perder essa chance agora! – ele a empurrou e abriu a porta bruscamente.

Gina desceu correndo atrás dele, mas desistiu de continuar a discussão na frente do resto da família. Apesar de não achar certo, ficava penalizada com os sentimentos do irmão, e sabia que se os outros soubessem ele ia levar uma bronca fenomenal. Justamente quando os dois chegaram ao andar térreo a campainha soou. Arthur Weasley a atendeu e deu boas vindas calorosas ao genro.

Como vai Harry! – ele deu tapas carinhosos nas costas do rapaz.

Bem, sr Weasley! – ele respondeu simpático. – Boa noite a todos! – dirigiu-se ao resto da família. - Oi Gi! – foi até a namorada para lhe dar um beijo correspondido friamente. – O que houve? – então ele viu a cara de Rony e entendeu tudo.

Durante o jantar uma grande coruja castanha adentrou a cozinha e deixou cair uma carta em frente a Rony. Ruborizando ele viu que a carta era de Hermione. Correu os olhos rapidamente para lê-la antes que alguém fizesse algum comentário.

Hermione está nos convidando para ir numa feira de livros. – ele dobrou a carta novamente. – Só ela mesma! Que graça tem uma feira de livros?

São livros trouxas? – Gina arrancou a carta das mãos de Rony que não foi rápido o suficiente. Ela o olhou acusadora quando viu a despedida da carta. (Espero resposta. Com amor, Hermione) Ela devolveu a carta bruscamente. – Acho que deveríamos ir! Vai ser interessante! Essas feiras são ótimas!

Uma feira de livros? – Harry arriscou. – Me parece bem o tipo de coisa que a Hermione gosta, mas...

Ora, Harry querido! – a sra Weasley interferiu. – Você e o Rony bem que estão precisando de um pouco de cultura, sabe? Só quadribol não é o suficiente! – disse carinhosamente.

E vai ser ótimo para mim! Vou poder saber que tipo de livros os trouxas estão lendo ultimamente. Eu vou!

Então eu também vou! – Rony falou rapidamente.

É... acho que eu vou também... – Harry falou desanimado, adivinhando que aquele seria um dia e tanto.

A feira aconteceu num galpão enorme que existia no centro comercial próximo. Hermione parecia uma criança perdida numa loja de doces, muito parecida com a Hermione de sempre. Pegava cada livro, folheava cada um deles, comentava com um Harry e um Rony extremamente entediados. Gina estava também muito empolgada. Gastou algumas de suas economias comprando livros de História e algumas obras literárias. Tudo aquilo seria muito importante para seu futuro profissional. Passaram a manhã inteira caminhando entre os estandes de várias editoras e pegando autógrafos de alguns autores. Encontraram até um estande bruxo, disfarçado sobre uma placa de "Em breve nova loja", e que só bruxos conseguiam enxergar o que realmente existia ali.

Nossa! Não é incrível? Todos esses livros, e até livros bruxos! – dizia excitada. – Nunca imaginei que bruxos participassem dessas feiras. Se soubesse teria vindo outras vezes.

Sim... Sim... Foi incrível! – Rony falou prestando pouca atenção a fala de Hermione. – Só não tão incrível quanto a minha vontade de sair daqui e sentar em algum lugar! Meus pés estão me matando e eu não me lembro de ter sido pago para carregar pacotes! – reclamou.

Você não precisava vir, se não quisesse, Ronald! Portanto não seja grosso! – Hermione respondeu sem notar que agora Harry, Rony e Gina a encaravam espantados.

Bom... Eu tenho que concordar com o Rony. Por que não sentamos em algum lugar, tomamos alguma coisa, hein? – Harry falou.

Eu adoraria! – Gina concordou.

Ah, mas ainda tem tantos livros! – Hermione protestou. – Ainda pode ter um estande bruxo perdido por aí!

Ah, não! Já chega, Hermione! Você e Gina compraram livros suficientes para dois anos letivos em Hogwarts! Agora chega! – ele a segurou pela mão e a puxou para a saída. – Eu acho que você está se lembrando de algumas coisas, não está? Sua fome por livros voltou com toda força!

Ela o olhou meio assustada com o comentário, mas decidiu não revidar. Os quatro se encaminharam para uma praça em frente ao galpão. Não foi realmente uma boa idéia, já que a neve havia coberto as ruas e os bancos. Secando discreta e magicamente uma mesa de pedra eles se acomodaram. Gina e Harry sentaram-se muito próximos, para se aquecerem. Depois de tomar um gole de seu chocolate quente instantâneo, que nem estava tão bom assim, Hermione se enlaçou ao braço de Rony procurando se esquentar também. Envergonhado com o gesto devido à presença dos outros dois, ele agradeceu o fato de que, pelo menos a vergonha, havia feito o frio diminuir.

Aquele dia você nem pode terminar de me contar, Rony. Eu fiquei um bom tempo tentando, tentando, mas não consegui me lembrar de nada... Até olhei umas fotos, mas elas não ajudaram muito. – ela tomou mais um gole de chocolate quente.

Rony encarou o outro casal sem saber onde enfiar a cara. Gina o fuzilava com o olhar, Harry tentava não ligar. Ele respirou fundo e mandou o remorso as favas. Pensou um pouco numa boa história, depois começou: - Eu fui falar com você no dia seguinte ao baile de formatura. Nós estávamos nos arrumando para deixar Hogwarts e não sabíamos se continuaríamos nos vendo depois, então... Eu tomei coragem e fui te procurar...

A história não fora realmente uma mentira. Rony foi mesmo atrás de Hermione para lhe confessar seus sentimentos, mas ela estava conversando com outra pessoa e o imprevisto o fez perder totalmente a coragem. Com a certeza de que aquilo seria uma grande perda de tempo ele voltou para o salão comunal para terminar de arrumar suas coisas.

Gina e Harry prestavam muita atenção à história. Harry bem que desconfiava da tentativa de Rony naquele dia, mas decidiu não fazer nenhum comentário devido a cara de decepção do amigo. Ele sabia que Rony demorara demais para tomar a decisão certa. Já havia percebido que era tarde demais.

Você estava na biblioteca, para variar... – ele riu. – Achei realmente que você sentiria mais saudades daquela biblioteca do que de nós! – falou apontando de si para Harry, sem prestar atenção ao protesto mudo de Gina. – Então eu fui até a mesa onde você estava e...

Para mim já chega! – Gina se levantou de repente, assustando os três e quebrando completamente o clima. – Eu vou para casa! – agarrou as sacolas e saiu andando. Confuso, Harry foi atrás dela.

Hermione observava, triste, os amigos se afastarem. Mas agora já era tarde. Queria saber como terminaria a historia de Rony. – Continua, Rony... – sorriu carinhosa. – Ela deve ter ficado chateada por se lembrar de Hogwarts!

Rony a olhou com uma pontinha de remorso, mas não se abalou. Tirou alguns flocos de neve enroscados no cabelo de Hermione e, sorridente, mas preocupado, falou: - Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

Ela sorriu satisfeita: - Sei... E eu também te amo... – ela o beijou rapidamente. – Muito!

Eu nunca faria nada para te magoar, Mione... Se você se recordasse de alguma coisa... Saberia que eu às vezes faço coisas erradas, mas na melhor das intenções...

Ela o observava, meio chateada, mas sem perder o sorriso: - Eu sei...

Ele sorriu.

Então continua!

Ai... Ok. Vejamos: - ele começou a formular as coisas em sua cabeça. Tinha planejado tudo para aquele dia. Havia ensaiado as palavras e imaginado as que Hermione responderia. Depois de alguns minutos de hesitação, parado a porta da biblioteca, em que ele imaginou Hermione rindo de sua cara e lhe explicando que ele não era nada mais que um amigo para ela, ele começou a pensar em todos os sinais que ela havia dado naqueles anos e que ele demorara tanto para interpretar. Daí suas expectativas mudaram. Começou a ver Hermione radiante com a notícia, pulando em seus braços e beijando-o com amor, como ele esperava há tanto tempo. – Você estava na biblioteca se despedindo dos livros... – eles riram. – Você estava guardando alguns livros na estante, por sorte numa estante bem afastada. Então eu resolvi te ajudar... Pelo menos esse era o pretexto. Meio inseguro eu comecei a relembrar alguns momentos que passamos juntos na escola em todos aqueles anos. Você ficou com os olhos marejados e eu comecei a me desesperar pensando que não saberia o que fazer se você começasse a chorar de repente. Então você sorriu e me disse que também sentiria muita falta da escola... E de mim... Então eu tomei coragem e te falei que você seria a pessoa de quem eu mais sentiria falta... – ele parou se lembrando que àquela hora ele a imaginara se jogando nos braços dele, emocionada. – Então eu respirei fundo e falei de uma vez só o quanto eu tinha sido estúpido por não ter dito logo tudo que eu sentia por você, e o quanto eu estava desesperado achando que eu poderia te perder para sempre! – ele se lembrou dos dias atormentados que passou esperando que ela acordasse. - Você ficou me olhando meio confusa, então eu tomei a decisão mais imprudente da minha vida: eu te beijei, na biblioteca, no meio daqueles livros que você tanto adorava. E eu estava pronto para ser rejeitado naquele momento. Aliás, eu tinha certeza que era isso o que você ia fazer, mas você não fez... Você me puxou para mais perto e nós nos beijamos... Pela primeira vez... E aí eu tive certeza de que tinha feito a coisa certa... Tive certeza de que era aquilo que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo... – ele estava com os olhos marejados. Arrependido por não ter tido coragem de fazer aquilo realmente. Arrependido por ter deixado uma simples companhia interferir na sua decisão de se declarar e mudar todo o futuro dos dois.

Eu aposto que eu teria feito exatamente isso... – ela respondeu também emocionada. Sorrindo ela tomou os lábios dele num beijo apaixonado. Um beijo diferente dos que eles tinham trocado até então. Foi um beijo mais maduro, mais intenso, mais ardente.

Os dois não se demoraram muito mais naquela praça fria, embora frio fosse o que eles menos sentiam no momento. Foram para o Beco Diagonal, mais precisamente para o Caldeirão Furado. Eles passaram o resto daquela tarde fria naquele estabelecimento. Por sorte Tom, o dono do lugar, era muito discreto. Não fez perguntas, nem comentários ou lhes lançou olhares maldosos. Apenas lhes cedeu a chave de um quarto, onde eles passaram horas muito agradáveis, e se entregaram à paixão pela primeira vez, com todo amor e carinho que guardaram por tanto tempo.

Eles nunca haviam chegado tão tarde em casa, embora não fosse um horário absurdo para se chegar de um passeio. Apenas estranho o suficiente para fazer suas famílias começarem a desconfiar de alguma coisa. Rony foi direto para o quarto, depois de um rápido 'Olá' para família. Não queria conversar, não queria responder perguntas aborrecidas. Queria apenas ir para seu quarto e se lembrar da tarde maravilhosa que passara. É certo que em meio a felicidade que sentia às vezes surgia um arrependimento, uma sensação de que não deveria ter ido tão longe, mas agora era tarde. Estava feito e nada poderia mudar o que havia acontecido. Ele não queria que nada mudasse.

Hermione também não se demorara muito com os pais depois que chegou. Foi para seu quarto, tomou um bom banho quente e ficou se lembrando dos momentos que passara naquele quarto do Caldeirão Furado. Depois de ter estado ali tantas vezes, jamais imaginara que aquele seria o cenário de sua primeira noite de amor. Mas ao contrário de Rony ela não sentia nenhuma ponta de remorso, apenas felicidade. Ela dormiu pensando naquela tarde. Sabia que certamente sonharia com Rony, mas não sonhou. Teve na verdade um pesadelo, algo muito confuso, mas que ela não se lembrava direito. Não deu importância.


	4. O retorno do passado

O Natal chegou e com ele o remorso foi esquecido. Gina parou de tentar persuadir o irmão, tinha muito no que pensar. Havia arrumado um emprego temporário numa loja do Beco Diagonal e estava preocupada com o que dar de presente para o namorado. Hermione também estivera ocupada com as compras de Natal. Sua família passaria o feriado com os parentes e ela os acompanharia apenas durante a ceia, depois partiria para A Toca. Harry e Rony estavam ocupadíssimos com os treinos de seus times. Harry mais, já que jogava na liga profissional, o que Rony tinha certeza, embora nunca comentasse, que Harry conseguira devido ao seu "prestígio" perante a comunidade bruxa.

Foi exatamente no dia 25, depois de ter passado mais uma noite maravilhosa ao lado dos Weasley, que o pesadelo de Hermione pareceu se concretizar. Naquele dia ela tivera certeza de que o pesadelo que tivera dias atrás era um aviso. Um presente em especial, deixado em baixo da árvore de Natal da família, a surpreendeu realmente. Junto com ele veio uma carta, e junto com a carta a lembrança, e a tristeza. Mas ela não ia se abalar facilmente. Daria um jeito naquela situação. Sempre dava. Ela tinha certeza de que ele entenderia, ele precisava entender.

O feriado do Ano Novo passou rápido, para desespero de Hermione, mas ela decidira aproveitar ao máximo os últimos dias, antes que sua vida virasse de cabeça para baixo. Ainda teria um tempo e, até lá, ela poderia explicar tudo.

Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione saíram para comemorar o fato de que Gina fora efetivada em seu emprego de fim de ano. Agora ela e Hermione começariam a procurar uma casa para dividirem. Finalmente sairiam em busca de sua independência. Estavam cheias de planos para o futuro, Hermione já analisava um possível estágio em Hogwarts, junto ao professor de Feitiços. Foi justamente quando ela ia contar sobre a carta que recebera do antigo professor dizendo que a aceitava para a vaga, que eles foram interrompidos: 

Mione! – uma voz chamou alegremente por ela.

Seu sangue gelou, a cor sumiu de seu rosto e seu coração perdeu o compasso. Ela sentiu mãos carinhosas pousarem em seu ombros e um beijo saudoso pousar em seu rosto. Em seguida ele cumprimentou os demais.

Harry, Rony, Gina! Que bom ver vocês! Eu estava com tanta saudade! Nem acredito que estou de volta.

Nem nós... – Rony deixou escapar. A cor também deixara sua face. Gina e Harry não se pronunciavam.

Eu fui até sua casa, Mi. Seus pais me disseram que você estava aqui. – ele a fez se levantar e a abraçou com vontade. – Tenho tanta coisa para te contar! Uma porção de fotos! Ah... – ele pousou as mãos em seu rosto e ela teve certeza de que ele iria beijá-la. – Eu senti tanto sua falta! Você ia adorar tudo aquilo! Precisa ver o tamanho da biblioteca que eles têm lá! Confesso que fiquei meio perdido sem você, sabe? – ele sorria, os olhos brilhantes. – Vocês não se importam se eu roubar a Mione de vocês por hoje, não é? – Neville se dirigiu aos outros. – Eu mal passei em casa, só deixei minhas coisas e vim te procurar! A gente se fala mais depois, ok?! – com um aceno rápido ele puxou Hermione pela mão. Ela só teve tempo de puxar a bolsa pela alça e seguir com ele. Não teve coragem de olhar para trás.

Harry e Gina não ousaram abrir a boca. Na verdade não sabiam o que dizer já que não tinham entendido direito tudo que acontecera. Rony estava igualmente quieto, mas parecia estar entendendo um pouco mais do que os outros dois. Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa, os punhos cerrados e o rosto agora vermelho. Incomodada com aquele silêncio Gina falou:

Ele não ia voltar só no final da semana?

Parece que ele resolveu fazer uma surpresa... – Harry respondeu sem jeito.

E agora? – Gina perguntou sem ânimo de dizer 'Eu avisei!' – Rony?

Ele apenas suspirou. Um suspiro entrecortado. Ele esfregou os olhos bruscamente, estavam vermelhos. – Eu vou para casa...

Espera ai! – Gina protestou. – Nós deveríamos ir atrás deles! Explicar para Neville a situação de Hermione! Ela não vai entender nada!

É VOCÊ QUE NÃO ESTÁ ENTENDENDO NADA, GINA! – ele gritou.

Ela se assustou com o tom dele, mas não se abalou: - Não venha descontar em mim! Você sabia que isso ia acontecer! Eu falei para você esclarecer tudo de uma vez!

Será que você não percebeu?! – ele falou um pouco mais controlado. – Ela já sabia! Hermione se lembrou de tudo! Ela se lembrava de Neville!

Do que você está falando? – Gina não entendia.

Acho que Rony está certo! – Harry concordou. – Por que outro motivo ela aceitaria ir com ele? Ela me pareceu tão assustada quanto nós quando Neville a chamou. Se ela não se lembrava dele não tinha por que ficar tão abismada...

Eu não acredito! – Gina exclamou. – Então ela estava fingindo? Mas por quê?!

Não é óbvio? Para tirar com a minha cara! – Rony desabafou. – Eu não acredito que ela teve coragem! Ela me fez de idiota!

Calma, Rony! Tem que ter uma explicação para isso! Hermione não namoraria você e o Neville ao mesmo tempo de caso pensado! – Harry defendeu.

Não vem com essa, Harry! Quando eu era o mentiroso vocês me criticavam. Agora vão defendê-la?! Não mesmo! Não tem explicação para o que ela fez! Eu nunca vou perdoar a Hermione por isso! Nunca! – enfurecido ele desaparatou deixando Harry e Gina completamente atordoados para trás.

hr 

Qual o problema, Mi? – Neville perguntou preocupado com a apatia da namorada.

Nada, não! – ela sorriu sem vontade. – Então quer dizer que você ganhou algumas mudas para começar uma estufa própria?

O quê?!

Não era o que você estava falando?

Sim... Há meia hora! – falou deixando de lado os livros e a encarando. – O que está havendo, Mione? Você está tão distante... Parece que não ficou feliz por me ver...

É claro que eu estou feliz por você estar aqui! – tentou. – É só que... Eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, sabe...

Ah ta... Você quer que eu vá embora?

Hum... – ela hesitou.

Vou te deixar descansar... Deve ser por causa do acidente, não é? – ele se levantou e juntou suas coisas.

Você soube do acidente? – ela o ajudava a guardar o material.

Claro que soube! Vovó me contou. Você acha que eu ficaria esse tempo todo longe sem nenhuma notícia sua? – ele sorriu carinhoso, envolvendo-a nos braços. – Achei estranha sua falta de notícias, escrevi para minha avó e ela me contou que você tinha perdido a memória. Como eu estava muito ocupado e não queria te pressionar achei melhor esperar um pouco até te escrever. Algumas semanas depois vovó me disse que encontrou sua mãe e ela falou que você já tinha se lembrado de tudo. Aí eu escrevi!

Mamãe falou com sua avó? – ela sentou-se novamente, desanimada.

Falou... – ele se sentou também. – Ela me contou que foi coisa do Rony. Vocês sempre se metendo em confusão! Achei que isso ia passar depois de sairmos de Hogwarts!

Não foi de propósito! – ela o defendeu. – E o que você queria? Que eu o deixasse ir sozinho?

Com certeza Harry iria com ele!

Eles não são tão bons sozinhos! – falou orgulhosa. – Sempre acabam precisando da minha ajuda!

É... Eu sei! O 'trio maravilha', como dizia o Malfoy. – falou levantando-se meio abatido. – Eu queria ter feito parte desse grupo...

Mas você fazia... – ela tentou.

Não fazia, não... Eram sempre vocês três... Você, Harry e Rony! Mesmo quando ele fazia alguma besteira, ou dizia alguma coisa ofensiva... Você nunca desistia dele, não é?

Eu não estou entendendo... – ela se preocupou.

Ele riu. – Eu sei o quanto a amizade deles é importante para você... De certo modo ninguém mais vai conseguir entrar para o grupo, mesmo que todos vocês encontrem alguém, se casem, tenham filhos. Sempre serão vocês três: você, o Harry e... o Rony... – ele suspirou. – Eu vou embora... Descanse, mas me avise quando melhorar, ok? – ele a beijou com carinho e ela o acompanhou até a porta.

É Neville... A amizade dele é muito importante... – ela se encostou a porta, arrependida. – Você nem sabe o quanto...

A próxima semana passou voando. O feriado acabou, as atividades voltaram ao normal, e Hermione continuava sem notícia dos Weasley e de Harry. Na verdade ela estava até aliviada com isso. Ainda não tinha encontrado uma boa explicação para dar a Rony e imaginou que Gina estaria decepcionada a ponto de não querer mais dividir uma casa com ela, mas ela estranhou o fato de Harry também não procurá-la. Ela tinha esperanças de que, pelo menos, ele não a julgasse. A falta de notícias acabou numa quinta feira fria, próximo do fim do expediente.

Oh! Que bom que deu tempo!

Hermione interrompeu sua atividade para dar de cara com uma Gina eufórica, meio sem fôlego e com as bochechas vermelhas por causa do frio.

Como vai, Mione? Você já está saindo?

Em... Em cinco minutos... – respondeu abobada.

Eu espero! Por acaso não tem uma máquina de café por aqui, tem? Eu preciso de algo quente.

Ali no canto... – Hermione apontou. Gina foi se servir enquanto Hermione terminava de recolocar os últimos livros de volta na estante. Em alguns minutos ela saiu da biblioteca já com seu casaco e um gorro. Tremendo de frio as duas seguiram pelas ruas até um café próximo.

Eu acho que encontrei o lugar perfeito! – Gina dizia empolgada. – Uma casa de dois quartos, sala e cozinha conjugadas, ta certo que é um pouco longe, mas o aluguel é bom. Ah! – Hermione se assustou: - E tem lareira! Papai vai poder interligá-la a rede de flu. Quer dizer, se nós realmente formos morar lá.

Você parece bem empolgada! – ela sorriu. – O lugar deve ser bom.

Eu adorei! Você não quer ver? Eu ainda estou com a chave!

Vamos... – e para lá elas partiram.

A casa era realmente aconchegante. Os cômodos eram meio apertados e precisavam de pintura nova, mas o banheiro era perfeito. Limpo, claro e com louça de boa qualidade. A maioria das casas antigas tinha encanamento de péssima qualidade. O que parecia um sonho virava um pesadelo.

O que você achou?

Gostei... – Hermione falou seguindo até a janela. Gina a acompanhou.

Então ficamos com ela?

Você não prefere esperar um pouco?

Se demorarmos muito podemos perder a chance... – ela a observava. – Para isso também...

Isso o quê? – ela perguntou confusa.

Isso mesmo que você está pensando...

Sei... – ela sorriu desanimada. – Eu realmente achei que vocês não iam mais querer falar comigo.

Ah, qual é... Uma amizade de tantos anos não se joga fora assim por causa de uma mentirinha... Nem um amor de verdade!

Ele está muito bravo, não está?

Você sabe como ele é! Adora apontar os erros dos outros, mas tem dificuldade em admitir os próprios... – ela entrou para fugir do vento gelado. – Aliás... Eu e o Harry deveríamos ter sido mais firmes com ele... Não tê-lo deixado ir tão longe... Desde quando você sabia?

Desde o dia em que vocês nos encontraram no 3 Vassouras... – falou encabulada.

Mas então? Aquele papo de não se lembrar...

Eu não sei por que fiz aquilo... – ela fechou a janela e sentou-se no meio da sala, Gina a copiou. – Acho que queria entender por que ele nunca me disse antes, sabe?

Vocês precisam conversar...

É... Eu sei... Mas não só com ele...

hr 

Eu preciso te falar uma coisa! – Hermione interrompeu a narração inflamada de Neville sobre as incríveis propriedades do suco de carambola azul.

Fale... – ele parou preocupado.

Ai... Eu nem sei por onde começar... – falou envergonhada.

Que tal pelo começo? – Neville brincou.

Esse é que é o problema... Eu não sei quando começou... – ela o olhou, penalizada.

Hum... – ele se encostou na cadeira desanimado, mexendo no molho de seu macarrão.

Eu não queria que fosse assim, sabe? Só que aconteceu... – ela começou. – Foi depois do acidente...

Não foi, não! – ele a interrompeu. – Faz tempo que aconteceu, mas eu achei que tivesse passado.

Nós estamos falando do mesmo assunto? – ela perguntou completamente confusa.

Eu encontrei o Rony outro dia, com um grupo de jogadores de quadribol... Ele mal falou comigo. Eu queria convidá-lo para tomar alguma coisa, afinal fazia tempo que não conversávamos, mas ele inventou uma desculpa esfarrapada e se mandou. E tem você... Tão distante, fria... – ele sorriu conformado. – É óbvio que aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês enquanto eu estava fora, não aconteceu?

Foi como um balde de água fria, embora ela se sentisse mais aliviada por não ter precisado falar ela mesma. – Eu nunca quis magoar você, Neville... Aconteceu... sem querer...

Sem querer é que não foi, Mione! – ele enfatizou. – Aconteceu porque vocês dois quiseram. Aconteceu porque vocês dois queriam há muito tempo. Mas eu não estou bravo com você!

Não?!

Não... Eu sempre achei que vocês combinavam, mas como todo mundo parecia pensar o mesmo, menos vocês, eu achei que nós poderíamos dar certo. Eu realmente queria que tivesse dado certo, mas não deu.

Mas Neville? Eu não acredito que você está tão calmo! Você realmente entendeu o que aconteceu?

Claro que entendi! – ele respondeu. – Você ficou com o Rony enquanto eu estava estudando fora! – Hermione não sabia onde enfiar a cara. – Mas eu também não fui muito honesto com você, sabe?

O quê?!

Não me olhe com essa cara! – ele é que não sabia onde se esconder agora. – Eu conheci um monte de gente nova, sabe? Gente que não me achava um panaca! Lá eu era o melhor da sala e tinha muita gente reparando em mim.

Eu não acredito! – Hermione quase gritou. – Quer dizer que enquanto eu permanecia duas semanas e meia inconsciente você me traía com uma italianinha qualquer?

Espanhola! – ele corrigiu. – E ela não é uma qualquer! Ela nem sabia que eu tinha namorada!

Ah!

Mas foi uma vez só... Depois eu me arrependi, por isso não escrevia. Tinha certeza que você ia notar que tinha alguma coisa errada só pelo meu jeito de escrever. – antes que ela decidisse azará-lo ele falou: - Estamos quites!

Quites?!

Quites!

Ela cruzou os braços, enfurecida. Neville enfiou o rosto atrás do cardápio de sobremesas, embora não se sentisse mais tão culpado. Hermione respirou fundo, colocando as idéias no lugar.

Ok... – falou mais calma. – Quer dizer que nós dois erramos, mas já admitimos nosso erro, certo?

Ele baixou o cardápio, inseguro: - Parece que sim...

Quer dizer que tudo bem, para os dois, se nós terminarmos?

Não era o que eu tinha em mente, mas... Acho que você não vai querer perdoar meu deslize, eu perdôo o seu e nós continuamos de onde paramos, né?

Não Neville... – falou sincera. – Você sabe que eu gosto de você apenas como um amigo, não sabe?

É... Eu sei...

Então podemos esquecer nossas escorregadelas e continuarmos amigos?

Claro que sim... – sorriu aliviado.

Então... Se você me dá licença? – ela se levantou. – Eu preciso resolver um outro probleminha!

Boa sorte!

Obrigada!

Lembre-se que vocês só não deram certo antes porque nenhum dos dois quis dar o braço a torcer...

Vou tentar me lembrar! – ela aparatou esperançosa.

hr 

Apreensão. Era exatamente o que estava sentindo. Ela deve ter ficado uns cinco minutos dando voltas em frente a porta do centro de treinamento. Sabia que aquele seria o início de uma longa, e conhecida, discussão entre os dois. Não que ela não estivesse acostumada a discutir com Rony pelas mais variadas razões. O problema é que ela estava gostando tanto daquela nova fase Rony/Hermione, que agora lhe parecia muito difícil retornar a "realidade".

Tomada de repentina coragem, ela entrou no campo. Caminhou entre as arquibancadas até chegar bem perto de onde os jogadores estavam conversando com algumas bruxas adolescentes. Uma delas, pendurada ao braço de Rony e, aparentemente, muito interessada em aprender mais sobre vassouras, fez Hermione contar até dez para se controlar. Ele estava tão absorto na "explicação" que não notou sua presença. Apenas quando um companheiro de equipe lhe deu uma cutucada e indicou Hermione com a cabeça, foi que ele a olhou.

Melhor se não tivesse olhado. Hermione jamais o vira tão irritado. Nem mesmo quando Bichento, supostamente, comera Perebas. Rony fechou a cara para ela e continuou a dar atenção à mocinha com quem conversava. Sem perder a pose, Hermione sentou-se, pacientemente, cruzou as pernas, e ficou olhando-o, como se tivesse todo tempo do mundo.

Alguns comentários indiscretos o fizeram olhar para ela novamente. Com a conhecida cara de "não-vou-sair-daqui-enquanto-não-discutirmos-exaustivamente", Hermione o observava. Ele virou-se novamente para sua admiradora, mas apenas para lançar-lhe um sorriso e se despedir, com um irritante e exagerado beijo no rosto, o que deixou o ânimo de Hermione para brigar maior ainda. Batendo os pés ele veio até ela.

O que você quer?

O tom dele a perturbou um pouco. Fazia muito tempo que ela não o ouvia, mas ela sabia como rebatê-lo, sabia muito bem: - Precisamos conversar! – falou no mesmo tom.

Não temos nada para conversar!

Temos sim, Ronald! E eu não vou sair daqui até termos esclarecido esta história!

Ele estava pronto para começar a gritar com ela ali mesmo, mas achou melhor não fazê-lo no seu local de trabalho. – Eu vou tomar um banho e aí conversamos.

Ok! – ela se sentou novamente e ele foi em direção aos vestiários. – E nem pense em aparatar do vestiário, Ronald! Eu vou atrás de você até A Toca.

Ele olhou para trás e bufou, mas continuou seu caminho. Ele demorou tanto para voltar que Hermione tivera certeza de que ele havia fugido. Estava disposta a invadir o vestiário para averiguar se ele ainda estava lá, quando ele saiu, ainda com a cara amarrada. Ela ia falar qualquer coisa, mas ele foi mais rápido:

Onde?

Não sei...

No Cabeça de Javali, então!

Por que lá?! – ela se espantou.

Por que ninguém vai achar estranho duas pessoas discutindo lá dentro! – falou grosso.

E quem disse que eu vim aqui para discutir com você?! – ela cruzou os braços.

Não é o que estamos fazendo?

Humpf! Vamos logo, então! – e os dois aparataram.

Rony teve que usar todo seu alto controle para se concentrar nos 3D's e chegar ao lugar certo, mas enfim chegaram. O bar mal iluminado parecia pior ainda durante o entardecer. Um garçom esquisito veio atendê-los. Pediram apenas uma água.

Longos minutos de silêncio antecederam o início daquela conversa. Quem quebrou o silêncio foi Rony.

E então? O que você queria me falar?

O que você acha?!

Não faço idéia do que poderia ser dito depois do que você fez!

Depois do que eu fiz?! – ela ralhou. – Quem foi que começou essa história?!

Rony ficou vermelho, de raiva e de vergonha. Perdeu as palavras. Hermione, por sua vez, lembrou-se das palavras de Neville: " ... porque nenhum dos dois quis dar o braço a torcer..." Tomando fôlego ela começou:

Me desculpe...

Você acha que há desculpa para o que você fez?

E para o que você fez, há?

Eu estava pronto para levar uma bronca incrível quando você recuperasse sua memória. Ao invés disso você me fez de idiota!

Como é? Quem foi que passou dias achando que era sua namorada e sem entender as caras desconfiadas de alguns? Você começou tudo isso! Você mentiu para mim primeiro!

E você mentiu depois! E a sua mentira foi muito pior, Hermione! Você sabia que tinha namorado e mesmo assim continuou a sair comigo!

Você sabia que eu tinha namorado, muito antes que eu me lembrasse desse fato, e mesmo assim fingiu que era ele! Por que você fez aquilo, Ronald?

Por que eu sou um idiota, Hermione! Por que era isso que eu queria! Ser seu namorado! – ele corou. – E você? Por que fingiu não se lembrar de nada, quando se lembrou de tudo?

Ela corou também. Não teve coragem de encará-lo. – Porque... Porque eu também queria que você fosse meu namorado! Eu queria que tudo aquilo que aconteceu fosse para sempre! Queria que tudo que você falou para mim fosse verdade!

Era verdade... Uma verdade um pouco melhorada, mas uma verdade...

Tudo? – ela o encarou.

Tudo... – ele a fitou também.

Inclusive a parte em que você disse que gostava de mim desde o quinto ano?

Inclusive... – ele desviou o olhar, encabulado.

Por que você não me disse tudo aquilo antes? – ela perguntou com uma sensação incrível de tempo perdido.

Eu ia dizer... – ele suspirou. – Eu realmente fui atrás de você na biblioteca no nosso último dia em Hogwarts! – ele se encheu de coragem. – Eu fui até lá decidido a me declarar para você e aceitar qualquer resposta sua, mas você estava conversando com o Neville! – ele ficou com o semblante carregado. – Ele estava te ajudando a por os livros nas estantes de novo. Eu esperei um pouco para ver se ele ia embora, mas ele não foi... Aí eu perdi a coragem, voltei para o dormitório para terminar de arrumar minhas coisas. Meses depois vocês começaram a namorar e eu comecei a achar que não era para ser mesmo...

Ela digeriu toda a história antes de falar também: - Eu aceitei o pedido do Neville por que estava cansada de esperar por você... – ela suspirou. – Ás vezes você era tão grosso comigo que eu cheguei a achar que você realmente não me suportava. Você dizia isso a todo momento! Como eu ia adivinhar que era correspondida se de cada dez palavras que você dirigia a mim, oito eram de reclamações?

Silêncio...

Eu e o Neville terminamos tudo hoje...

Ao contrário da reação que Hermione esperava, Rony fechou mais ainda a cara e não fez nenhum comentário.

Você ouviu o que eu disse? – ela insistiu.

Ouvi!

Ela continuou observando-o, esperando qualquer coisa, menos o que veio a seguir.

Se você acha que agora vai ficar tudo bem, que eu vou esquecer tudo, você está muito enganada!

Eu achei que estivesse tudo explicado! Você acabou de admitir que queria que fôssemos namorados! Eu não entendi!

Eu não confio mais em você Hermione! Você foi capaz de trair o Neville de caso pensado!

Não foi de caso pensado! – ela se defendeu.

Ah, não?! Então como foi? Onde entrava o Neville quando nós ficávamos juntos, hein?

Eu... Eu... Eu esqueci do Neville! – admitiu sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

Esqueceu?! – Rony estava estupefato.

Esqueci! – ela gritou. – Assim como eu achei que tivesse esquecido que namorava você, eu esqueci que namorava o Neville! Ele ficou meses longe, sem dar notícias! Eu nem me lembrei dele!

Como você pode ter esquecido dele?!

Porque eu estava com você! – ela gritou. – Porque era com você que eu queria estar, e não com ele! – ela se descontrolou e começou a chorar. Um misto de culpa por ter se esquecido de Neville e raiva pela reação de Rony. – Eu é que deveria estar mais zangada nessa história! – falou conseguindo controlar o choro. – Você me induziu a trair o Neville!

Mas não te obriguei a continuar traindo! – respondeu. – Eu esperava que você fosse acabar comigo quando descobrisse que eu menti para você, esperava que você, até mesmo, nunca mais falasse comigo, mas nunca que você trairia a confiança dele de caso pensado.

Você percebe o absurdo que está falando?!

Eu percebo que não vou poder confiar em você, Hermione! Quem me garante que você não seria capaz de me "esquecer" também? – cansado de discutir ele se levantou da mesa. – Eu não confio mais em você, Hermione... – deixando alguns trocados para pagar as águas, que permaneciam intocadas, ele deixou o Cabeça de Javali, sem olhar para trás, para não mostrar que também estava chorando.

Os dias se passaram melancólicos. Ninguém conseguia entender o que havia dado errado. Todos, que já estavam sabendo de toda história, tinham certeza que bastava que eles conversassem para se acertarem, mas isso não aconteceu.

Rony passava a maior parte do dia treinando. Quando chegava em casa ia direto para o quarto e, quando permanecia na companhia da família, deixava bem claro que não queria saber de conversa, muito menos queria saber de Hermione. O que era difícil já que os preparativos para mudança de Gina estavam a todo vapor e não se falava em outra coisa.

Hermione seguia sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, pelo menos por fora. Ela não gostava de transparecer seus sentimentos. No trabalho, com os amigos e com a família ela parecia ótima, mas quando ficava sozinha se fechava em seu mundo de arrependimento. Ela tentava não pensar em Rony, mas a tarefa era difícil já que os Weasley não paravam de trazer cacarecos até sua casa e dar conselhos sobre a vida fora da casa dos pais. A sra Weasley estava, inclusive, combinando um jantar em família para estrear a casa nova. O estômago de Hermione revirava mais a cada dia, com a perspectiva de rever Rony nesse jantar.

No fatídico dia todos apareceram, até Neville, mas Rony não. Inventara que teria um treino de última hora já que o campeonato da segunda divisão começaria no dia seguinte, e não foi à comemoração.

Neville, que era o único que não sabia que os dois não estavam juntos, decidiu interferir na história. Conversou com Hermione, a contragosto desta, e descobriu o que podia. Depois foi ter com Rony, a fim de resolver toda aquela confusão.

Eu já sei por que você me chamou aqui e vou avisando que não vai adiantar nada, Neville! – falou de uma vez só, antes mesmo de se sentar.

Eu imagino, mas não custa tentar... – falou tranqüilo, saboreando uma taça de um licor muito colorido. – Pra começo de conversa, você foi muito injusto com a Hermione. E eu nem sei por que é que eu estou conversando cordialmente com você, já que a culpa por eu não estar mais com ela é sua!

Rony o olhava abobado. Neville nunca falara com ele daquele jeito. Na verdade ele nunca falara com ninguém daquele jeito.

Se você não tivesse tido a infeliz idéia de falar para ela que eram namorados, sendo que não eram, eu teria voltado da Itália, ela não teria se sentido culpada e eu não teria confessado que fiquei com outra garota por lá. Então ainda estaríamos namorando, você ainda estaria lamentando o fato de não ter se declarado antes de mim, e ainda estaria pensando que a Hermione sempre te viu apenas como um bom amigo. – ele deu outro gole na bebida. – Mas não! Você mentiu para ela, descobriu que ela sempre gostou de você, fez meu namoro acabar, e aí brigou com ela por um erro que qualquer um cometeria, inclusive eu! O que você tem a dizer sobre isso?

Eu não entendi exatamente o que você tem a ver com isso, já que vocês não namoram mais, mas acho que vale a pena ressaltar que ela continuou namorando comigo mesmo sabendo de toda verdade! Como eu vou saber que ela não seria capaz de fazer a mesma coisa comigo?

Eu tenho que ressaltar que você é de tão pouca confiança quanto ela, já que você a namorou mesmo sabendo que ela tinha namorado! – ele o olhou perigosamente. Rony recuou um pouco. – E você sabe que ela não seria capaz de fazer isso com você porque ela te ama! – ele se levantou calmamente do balcão do bar, deixando algumas moedas para pagar sua bebida. - E você sabe que está sendo um completo idiota por se fazer de vítima da armadilha que você mesmo armou! – falou sério. – E você sabe que eu deveria quebrar o seu nariz por você ter me corneado, não sabe?

Rony ficou rígido de repente. Sabia que Neville estaria no seu direito se resolvesse bater nele, embora com alguns dias de atraso, mas duvidava que ele fosse capaz. Neville nunca ameaçara nem uma mosca, e Rony sabia que levaria vantagem numa briga com ele.

É claro que você sabe... – Neville mesmo respondeu. Satisfeito por ter posto para fora tudo que sentia, ou quase tudo, Neville se virou para deixar o bar. Meio confuso Rony se levantou também, ainda observando o mudado Neville, que de repente parou. Esperando a última parte do sermão Rony ficou parado, mas o sermão não veio. Ao invés dele, um bom gancho de esquerda que o fez ver estrelas e ouvir com dificuldade as últimas palavras de Neville: - Vai pedir desculpas para Hermione, Rony. Antes que seja tarde demais. De novo!

A campainha fez Hermione perder completamente a linha de raciocínio da redação que fazia sobre os sete usos do feitiço da lua nova. Irritada com o fato de que, definitivamente, não conseguiria terminar o trabalho tão cedo, ela foi atender a porta.

Rony? Nossa! O que aconteceu com você?! – ela se afastou para que ele pudesse entrar. Na claridade da casa ela teve uma noção melhor do quão roxo estava o olho dele. – Não me diga que você foi assaltado de novo?

Não! – ele falou se jogando no sofá. – Seu ex-namorado me bateu!

O Neville? – ela perguntou incrédula.

Você tem algum outro ex-namorado?

Tirando você, não! – ela cruzou os braços. – Por que ele fez isso?

Se eu não me engano porque eu seduzi você sabendo que você tinha namorado. Ele, por sinal!

Ah... Bem feito!

Olha, Hermione...

Rony! – Gina saiu do quarto, acompanhada de Harry. – Eu não sabia que você sabia o nosso endereço. Meu Deus, o que houve com você?!

Neville bateu nele! – Hermione respondeu parecendo satisfeita.

Neville? – Harry se pronunciou. – Como?

Hei! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Rony se levantou indignado com a presença de Harry. – Desde quando você freqüenta o quarto da minha irmã? Eu sabia que esse negócio de sair de casa não ia dar certo.

Ah, cala boca, Rony! – ele falou fazendo Rony achar que todos resolveram enfrentá-lo de uma vez só. Gina sorriu satisfeita com a atitude do namorado. – Segura aí! Eu peguei para você! – Harry arremessou um embrulho pequeno nas mãos de Rony.

Percebendo que não era seu dia de comprar briga, Rony desistiu de dar lição de moral na irmã e abriu o pacote. – O anel! – sorriu. – Deu certo, então?

Deu! – Harry respondeu sorridente.

Deu certo o quê? – Hermione e Gina perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Rony corou um pouco, depois explicou: - Eu empenhei o anel para poder comprar uma parte da loja Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol. Foi uma parte muito pequena, mas eu vou ficar com uma percentagem dos lucros da loja todo mês!

Por causa do Natal a loja teve lucro e logo deu para pegar o anel de volta! – Harry completou.

Eu acho que essa coisa de ser jogador não vai dar muito certo. Eu precisava pensar em alguma coisa, não é? – ele falou.

Rony! Estou abismada! – Gina brincou. – Você pensando no futuro? Será que está pensando em se casar?

Ah, cala a boca, Gina! – ele corou mais ainda. – Eu só não queria mais continuar dando gastos para nossos pais. Todos vocês têm um meio para sobreviver. Você até paga seu próprio aluguel. E eu ainda moro na casa da mamãe! É patético!

Não é patético! – Hermione interveio, mas depois se calou.

Bom... – Harry falou. – Eu acho que já vou indo... Você me leva até lá fora, Gi?

Claro! – ela segurou a mão dele e os dois saíram depois dele acenar rapidamente para se despedir.

Hermione e Rony ficaram sozinhos novamente, mudos e desconfortáveis. Hermione tomou a iniciativa dessa vez:

Você veio até aqui só para mostrar que apanhou do Neville?

Claro que não! – ele falou se lembrando da dor no olho. – Eu vim te pedir desculpas...

Oh...

Neville foi falar comigo e me abriu os olhos...

Eu diria que ele fechou! – ela não agüentou.

Ha-ha! Muito engraçado! – ele tentou não rir também. – É sério! – ele se levantou e foi até onde ela estava. – Me desculpe... Eu fui um estúpido! Tive tanta ou mais culpa nessa história do que você! – ele se abaixou na frente dela, para poderem ficar na mesma altura. – Fui eu que te coloquei nessa história. Fiquei tão assustado com a possibilidade de te perder sem nunca ter confessado meus sentimentos que escolhi o momento errado para fazê-lo. Perdoe-me, Hermione... – ele suspirou. - Será que não poderíamos tentar de novo? – falou com um olhar pidão que fez o coração de Hermione se derreter, mesmo sem ela querer.

Como disse o próprio Neville: nós só não demos certo antes porque não dávamos o braço a torcer. Eu bem que deveria te deixar de molho, pensando em tudo que você me falou e pagando por tudo que me fez sentir esses dias! – suspiro. - Mas é claro que podemos tentar de novo, Rony! – ela falou carinhosamente, tocando a face dele com a ponta dos dedos. – Se eu continuo te amando depois de todo esse tempo, como é que vou bancar a orgulhosa justo agora? - lentamente aproximou-se do rosto dele e o beijou, dessa vez livre de farsas, exatamente como devia ser. Separaram-se apenas o necessário para que pudessem se levantar e se abraçar como gostariam, para depois voltarem a se beijar calorosamente.

Agora eles tinham certeza de que daria tudo certo. Estavam finalmente completos, felizes. Hermione tinha, finalmente, certeza quanto aos sentimentos de Rony. Este, por sua vez, tinha tanta certeza do que sentia e de ser correspondido, que não teve dúvidas de que o anel de sua avó continuaria na família no dedo de Hermione, do jeito que ele planejara.

Quando o ar começou a fazer mais falta que o contato entre seus lábios, e a certeza de que nada mais poderia separá-los se fez presente, Rony perguntou:

Será que você não tem um pouco de gelo? Meu olho está me matando...


End file.
